


Love, War and Tea

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase X [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, FFE, Feelings, Flower Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heirverse - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sappy, So Married, Some Humor, Some Plot, Subtext, chessboards, so very sappy, story cross references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: A collection of Aizen/Gin oneshots of various ratings. Includes miscellaneous heirverse related oneshots, scenes and ideas I don't know where to put. Safe for work unless otherwise stated.





	1. Still Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Starting things off with a clean one (so yes, its safe for work… surprisingly)
> 
> This one was just a quickie, but still, I like it. couldn't resist putting Cherry in there though. She just makes the scene for me.
> 
> Anyway, just enjoy. I think we all know bleach isn't mine. The only thing I own in this is Cherry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin oversleeps and is late for his shift, Aizen goes looking for him and discovers his new pet has been keeping him awake at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, except for Cherry. Wrote this way back when I was still deciding how to work her into the heirverse series. This was an idea that eventually got dropped, but I wanted to share anyway.

  
Cover Page Illustrated by: [Moon--Shield](https://www.deviantart.com/moon--shield/)

It was very late in the morning in the soul society, and Aizen was sitting at his desk with a rather large pile of paperwork to go through. The sky outside was dark and miserable, and the rain pelted heavily against the windows as he scribbled away with his pen, trying to decrease the pile of papers he had yet to sign. He sighed quietly, a little annoyed. When he had applied to be the acting captain of the fifth division he did  _not_  expect to be saddled with the boring paperwork. But unfortunately for him, there were papers that only a captain could sign…

He glanced at the clock on the wall opposite him, rolling his eyes in annoyance. It was already eleven in the morning, and his lieutenant wasn't even here yet.

"He better get a move on," Aizen muttered, half growling as he continued to scribble away with his pen on the papers in front of him "there's a meeting on later and I'll be the one who ends up being gutted like a trout by that wrinkly old  _geezer_ because Gin isn't there."

Aizen looked up from his desk again, setting down his pen quietly as he slowly – and calmly – stood up and walked towards the door.

_It's not like Gin to be this late though,"_ he thought, his annoyance steadily fading away into worry.  _" better go and check if he's alright._

He walked quickly down the corridors and hallways and made his way through to the dormitories, stopping outside the door to his lieutenant's room and knocking on the door, in the hopes of coaxing his lieutenant out of bed and into work. Because underneath it all, underneath all of the scoldings and all the harsh teachings, Aizen did actually care for Gin.

"Gin?" he called softly, "Gin, are you awake? I'm just calling to see if you're alright. If you're not sick or anything… may I come in?"

Aizen waited a few moments for an answer – or for a very rough looking Gin to emerge from the room, apologising profusely for sleeping in and missing work – but only silence answered him.

He stood there outside Gin's door for another minute before slowly reaching out and turning the door handle, pushing the door open slowly just enough to poke his head around and peer into the room.

"Gin?" he called again, still keeping his voice quiet so he didn't frighten Gin out of his skin. "Are you alright?"

Aizen closed the door quietly behind him and stepped into Gin's room, looking all around him for any sign of him. He went past the little kitchen and over towards the door to Gin's little bedroom. Pausing again in front of it to knock on the door and call out for Gin again.

"Gin? Gin, you're not dying of illness in there are you?" he called out, a little louder than before, and waited for an answer. But still, he got no response. So now there was nothing left to do but to go in there and see if Gin was alive or not.

Aizen pushed the door open slowly and crept silently into the dark room, being careful not to make any sudden or loud noises. Gin was still soundly asleep on his futon – still dressed in his shinigami uniform from the day before – and he was lying on his side with his arms sprawled out in front of him. This, along with the silver hair on his head falling rather ungracefully over his lightly closed eyelids, made him look like he'd been awake most of the night.

Aizen's lips curled into a little smile as he drew closer, and crept very steadily over towards the futon Gin was lying on.

_He looks so peaceful…_ Aizen thought, kneeling down beside him with a soft, affectionate smile gracing his features.  _Almost beautiful with how calm he is… if he were awake I could never get this close._

Aizen edged towards him, quietly. Gin looked so peaceful when he was asleep that no-one could even begin to imagine that Gin was a heartless, cold blooded killer. When he was asleep he just looked too innocent… deceptively so.

Aizen's eyes softened as he looked at the sleeping Gin, his eyes drifting across his face, down past his shoulders and following his chest down, stopping when he noticed a little white fluffy thing lying against Gin's chest. It was a little fox pup, with fur the colour of the untouched snows of winter, lying in Gin's warm embrace. At first Aizen thought it was just a stuffed animal, until he noticed a half empty bottle of milk lying a short distance away from Gin's limp hand and saw the little fox twitch and whimper a little in its sleep. Aizen couldn't help but smile a little at the scene, a little touched at how Gin had taken the little creature in.

_Heartless indeed…_ Aizen thought, sarcastically. Smiling as he shook his head in disbelief. _If you really were heartless, you would have left that fox to die on the streets where you found it. But instead I find her in your arms…_

Aizen reached out slowly with his hand, gently brushing Gin's hair from his eyes as he watched him sleep.

"I didn't realise you could care so much…" he whispered, gazing affectionately at him as his fingertips brushed gently against Gin's forehead, making the silver haired shinigami stir and wake from his sleep. His eyes opening slowly as he registered the presence of someone in his room.

"Ugh… Aizen Taichou?" Gin groaned, still in his half asleep state, and so very, very exhausted from bottlefeeding the little fox all night. "Nugh… I overslept, didn' I…"

Aizen just smiled at him.

"Yes, you did." He said, although his tone held no hint of anger.

"Oh god…" Gin groaned, his voice growing more panicked the more he woke up. "I'm so sorry Aizen Taichou. Cherry kept me up all night, I'm so sorry I'm late. I'll be up an' dressed in five minutes. Forgive me laziness Taichou… I'll be up…"

Gin tried to lift himself up off the futon and get up, but his body was just too drained of energy from his lack of sleep to let him move. He attempted to move his arms but accidentally stirred the fox from her sleep, so she slowly opened her eyes too. She sleepily looked about her, giving out a huge yawn before getting up and stretching her legs, then sitting up to watch Gin with her bright blue eyes as he tried to get up.

Aizen smiled as he watched the both of them, laughing softly as the little fox slowly walked over to Gin, still drowsy and a little unsteady on her little paws as she sniffed Gin's face and wagged her bushy little tail.

"Nuu, Cherry~" Gin laughed as her cold nose touched his cheek as he moved to sit up. "Yer nose is cold."

"Cherry…" Aizen said softly, looking tenderly at the little fox pup. "That is a pretty name. You were up all hours feeding her I see."

"Yeah," Gin replied, "I'm basically 'er mommy now, so I gotta feed her an' clean her… an' I overslept."

Aizen smiled softly at him, shaking his head slowly. "Ah, the joys of parenting." He said, to which Gin just smiled wearily.

"Yep," Gin answered, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "The  _exhaustin'_  joys of parenting."

Aizen laughed softly at the truth of Gin's statement as he watched Gin pick Cherry up and settle her on is lap.

"Hmm, you do look tired." Aizen teased, while Gin just looked at him.

"I'mma  _exhausted."_  He replied, the dissatisfaction at Aizen's teasing evident in his voice. Aizen just smiled in response, laughing gently as his hand gently caressed Gin's pale cheek.

"Mm, you look it." he said, this time in all seriousness. "And you can't even move with how tired you are. I think you better stay in bed."

"But…" Gin yawned, still quite sleepy. "But what about work… aint we got a meeting t'day?"

Aizen just shook his head. "We do, but you are exhausted. You need your rest."

"But Taichou, ya can't do it all yerself…" Gin protested, only to have Aizen's hands gently lay him on the bed again, while the baby Cherry curled up beside him ready to fall asleep again.

"Go back to sleep, Gin." Aizen said, softly, his hands still placed on Gin's shoulders to keep him from trying to get up again.

"But I-" Gin protested, only to be cut off midway by Aizen's lips gently colliding with his own and silencing him with a passionate kiss, with Gin still speechless even after they broke away again.

"Sleep, my love." Aizen whispered, looking directly into Gin's eyes and watching his pale face flush the most delicate shade of pink with great satisfaction. For he knew that when he spoke as his lover, Gin wouldn't even  _try_  to defy him. At least, not when he used his seductive bedroom voice, anyway…

"Go back to bed. You are still tired."

"Ye- yessir…" Gin replied, still blushing slightly, quietly backing down and slowly closing his eyes, laying silently on the futon and surrendering himself to sleep alongside the little baby fox already soundly asleep beside him.

"And remember to put on some clean clothes when you wake up." Aizen added, somewhat concerned that Gin hadn't changed his clothes since yesterday. "I don't want you to get any illnesses."

"Yes Taichou." Gin responded, then falling into a sound sleep, leaving Aizen to handle the workload for the rest of the day…


	2. Come into the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mature smutty one definitely NSFW or reading in public libraries.
> 
> Set in my heirverse sometime post-defection to Huecco mundo, because why not?
> 
> It's a slightly older story I found just lying about. I just made a few changes. My mind resides in the gutter.
> 
> It's about 4,500 words, though, so it's a long read. All I can say is that Dragon dictation software is a beautiful thing. My hands would otherwise have dropped off.
> 
> Anyway, comments are always good, but I'm not gonna force anyone. But before any comments are made – yes, I am aware of the suggestive title, before anyone says. And no I am not even going to comment on the rock. Or Gin, the rock, and the hard place. Just... yeah. I am aware of the many perverted suggestions. That said, enjoy the story. And if you wanna comment, please keep it constructive.

**Come into the night**

It was sometime in the late evening and the moon was hanging lazily in the sky above the desolate plains of the Hollow World, and Aizen was sitting in his oversized chair made of white marble and unwinding from the day's stresses. He had just betrayed the Soul Society and taken up residence in Las Noches, and he had been so busy since he arrived that he'd only just had the chance to sit down and rest his legs.

It was quite dark as he sat there. The artificial sun had long since descended below the horizon and the glorious moon – in a full, bright, and brilliant gibbous – had already come to replace it in the sky. The moon was bright, however, inside the room it was still dark, despite the light of the almost-full moon starting to creep in through the windows above him. Aizen had only just noticed the moon outside, since it had been a long day with so much to organise, that he barely had a chance to stop and enjoy the desert like landscape with the beautiful moon hanging in Huecco Mundo's inky black sky.

He took a deep breath as he sat there, gently rubbing his forehead with his fingertips to try and alleviate some of his tension. Back when he planned his defection he never really calculated just how much work it was going to be to get everything together once he'd got here, so it was a little tiring. There was still so much that needed to be done, but all Aizen could think about right now was winding down for the night. The rest of the work could be done tomorrow and the day after, since right now he just wasn't in the mood to do much more. If he were honest, just getting here and getting everything set up was tiring, and he had plenty of time anyway so why bother exhausting himself on day one.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to rest them. If only he weren't so tired… he hadn't even done that much today but somehow he felt like he had been drained of all energy and just wanted to sleep. But in the end he supposed his current exhaustion was some sort of jetlag from when he crossed over into this world – yes that was it, he was jetlagged. What else could explain his sudden tiredness?

He sighed deeply, letting all of the tension fall from his body, keeping himself awake just enough so that he didn't fall into a deep sleep. He didn't really want to fall asleep alone, especially not in his chair, so he kept himself to resting his eyes lightly.

" _Ah, if only Gin was here…"_ he thought,  _"then I could sleep with him in my arms here."_

He was just about to fall asleep; enjoying the silence the night was giving him, when the sound of the door creaking made his eyes open and turn towards the figure in the doorway. It was Gin.

"Gin?"

"Sorry for disturbing you Aizen-sama, I'll be quick."

Gin had come into the room carrying a box of things Aizen couldn't really make out in this amount of darkness, and Aizen just sat and watched as Gin scuttled in and set the box down in the corner, then walked rather inconspicuously back towards the door to leave.

"I'mma gonna go, yer obviously kinda tired…" Gin said quietly, moving silently towards the door ready to take his leave.

"No, stay." Aizen prompted him, not really wanting him to go. "I want you here with me."

"Oh, okay."

Gin turned away from the door and walked slowly back into the room, holding one arm with his hand, only slightly nervous of what was being asked of him. Aizen was sitting a little distance away in his overly large and imposing marble chair, lazily following Gin's movements with his eyes as he stepped closer. A tired smile slowly began crossing his face at Gin's sudden shyness; they both knew that Aizen had already seen him naked, so there wasn't anything new – nothing he hadn't seen or touched before – so Gin's shyness now after decades together seemed a little silly. And nor was there a reason for Gin to be shy about being in front of Aizen, the man who made love to him on a regular basis, either.

Maybe it was because of the fact that Aizen could be quite intimidating, especially in that large chair... Or perhaps it was a little trace of the shy young boy he fell in love with sneaking through again…

Aizen wasn't sure which, but he suspected the latter. After all, they were equals, both in and out of bed, so Gin had no reason to be intimidated.

"Did you want something, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, taking a step closer to him so Aizen could get a better look at him. Aizen smiled. He could really see Gin's body with the light the moon gave, despite it being so dark outside. Like Aizen was, he was still wearing his plain black shihakusho, but underneath that Gin's figure was quite visible.

Gin looked breathtaking. There was just something about the way the moonlight fell upon him that seemed to illuminate his pale skin and white hair. Even those red eyes of his, which nobody but him ever really saw, seemed to look intense, giving him a slightly feral look as the white hair fell between his eyes. He noticed Gin wasn't smiling though, which made him look slightly vulnerable. Maybe that was why Aizen found him to look beautiful in the moonlight - because he looked vulnerable.

Aizen watched him with a sly smile, letting a few minutes of silence pass as his eyes ran up and down Gin's slender frame, his mind wandering off to the proverbial gutters as Gin just stood there looking at him and waiting for a response, listening to Aizen sigh contentedly before he spoke again.

"Come here." he ordered softly, beckoning Gin towards him.

But Gin hesitated. He wasn't sure why, but he hesitated.

Aizen laughed quietly.

"Why the sudden shyness?"

"Hnn…" Gin averted his eyes and glanced downwards, his white hair falling over his eyes in an attempt to hide his face. He honestly didn't know why it felt like he was a child again with him, and why everything felt so awkward that he was stumbling around everywhere whenever Aizen spoke to him. In truth it was because moving to a new place had unsettled him, and it was like starting over. Gin was a creature of habit, and big changes – like moving to another world – took him a while to adjust to. Right now though he just hoped Aizen wouldn't see the blush on his face.

"I won't bite…" Aizen chuckled, holding out his hand to his unduly shy lover, his smile having already softened towards him.

"Come here."

Gin reached out to take Aizen's outstretched hand and was slowly guided over to him, pulled closer and closer towards him with a set of fingers warming his cold hand and pulling him so close that eventually Gin was on the chair straddling him. Their noses were almost touching, and Gin was so close that he could see into his lover's eyes through the darkness.

"Why are you being so timid, Gin?" he asked quietly, gently pulling Gin closer to him. "Tell me, my love."

Gin paused, still hesitant to answer him, as if he were somewhat afraid.

"I am not angry with you, if that's what's worrying you." Aizen continued, "You know I love you…"

Gin glanced away again, his eyes looking down at the floor to the side of them. "I know…"

"Tell me what's wrong, love." Aizen soothed him, "Do you regret following me here?"

"N-no! it… it's not that. It's just…"

"It's just…?"

Gin sighed quietly, still not saying anything despite Aizen's attempts to soothe him.

"Talk to me." Aizen said softly. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Another moment of silence came and passed, and Gin let his arms snake around his lover's ribs, his cool hands resting on the small of his back while he rested his head against Aizen's chest, sighing deeply.

"Change unsettles me."

Aizen took a deep breath and sighed, his arms returning Gin's embrace.

"I know." He sighed, holding Gin close to him. "I understand. This world is all new to you… it is bound to unsettle you in some ways. But you know you are safe with me, I that I won't let anyone harm you, that I love you…"

"You love me?" Gin asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I do."

Gin sighed shakily. No more words were needed, they just stayed there together in silence while Gin calmed and his heartbeat slowed.

"Gin…"

Gin stirred slightly, lifting his head enough to look at Aizen, slowly shifting his position so he was looking directly at his lover again, still so very close to each other.

He paused, looking intently into Aizen's eyes before he responded, drinking in the softness of his expression before he so much as uttered a single word.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen said nothing, lips just collided. He just pulled Gin in and gave him a very deep kiss, with a soft moan escaping him as he tasted his lover. Gin's tongue naturally submitting to him as he lost himself in the kiss, while Gin let his hands wander up Aizen's back, working their way up his neck and through his hair, making Aizen shudder as they broke apart. Their kiss leaving Gin breathless for once in what had been a very, very long time.

Gin's breath shook. No, his very being shook. As he lay against Aizen he came to realise just how much power that man had over him. It was dangerous for someone to have that kind of power over him. But then again, Gin lived dangerously. He always had.

He stayed there for a minute or two, trying to catch his breath again, listening quietly to his lover's heartbeat as Aizen whispered into his ear.

"Come into the night with me…"

"What?" Gin asked, a little taken back by the request. "You mean, outside Las Noches?"

"There is more to this world than what's inside here." Aizen said, "Let me show you what lies outside these walls. Maybe it will calm you…"

Gin gasped, he had never seen the outside world of Huecco Mundo. Well, not properly anyway. So he jumped at the chance when Aizen offered to show him what lay out there. He was intrigued.

"Alrigh'." He said, with a slight grin returning to his face. "Take me."

And without so much as another word, Gin climbed off Aizen and watched him as he rose from the chair, and followed him as he walked across the room towards the door, ready to follow Aizen into the Hollow World's endless night.

…

It was not long until they were both walking outside into the cool night air, with the white sand beneath their feet and the full, bright moon in the inky sky above them illuminating the barren wilderness around them. Broken and dead trees made of white quartz crystal were scattered about in places, as were a few oddly shaped rocks and stones that were dotted about the landscape, making the whole place look like one large tray arrangement.

Gin was amazed; the scene was just incredible. It was so wild, yet beautiful at the same time. Gin had expected this world to be this barren and desolate place with nothing in it, but this… this was something else entirely. Not at all what he had expected.

"This… this…" he stammered, unable to speak, while Aizen just smiled at his reaction.

"Do you like it?"

Gin didn't answer; he just stepped forwards into the desert and looked all around him in awe.

"Is this really…"

"Indeed it is." Aizen nodded, smiling as he took note of Gin's reaction. Although he wouldn't have shown Gin this place if it wasn't a beautiful scene to look at, Gin's wonder still did please him.

"Walk with me." He then offered, giving Gin a chance to explore this new world, which of course Gin accepted. And not long after, they set off walking out onto the white sandy dunes and away from Las Noches. They had only walked for a little while before Gin decided it would be a good idea to take his shoes and socks off and walk over the sand barefoot. Aizen followed suit, thinking this to be a good idea, and took his shoes off as well. And he had to admit that it was good to feel the sand between his toes as they walked together.

"It's a beautiful place isn't it?" Aizen asked, rhetorically of course, because he knew Gin thought this to be a beautiful place. But he just wanted to hear Gin say it. Las Noches was all well and good, but sometimes it was too artificial…

"Yeah, it is." Gin answered, still quite in awe of just being in such an open space. "Can we sit for a minute though? My legs are gettin' kinda tired."

"Of course," Aizen answered, "we'll just find somewhere."

"What about there?" Gin asked, pointing to a rather large, unevenly shaped rock big enough for the both of them to sit on. Well actually, the rock was big enough for the both of them to  _lie on,_ let alone sit.

"That will do." Aizen replied, starting to stroll over towards it so they could sit for a while.

He didn't know how long they had been walking for, but it had been for quite a while, so he thought they may as well sit and moongaze for a bit to rest their legs for a while before they headed back.

"This place is so vast." Gin whispered quietly, resting his head on Aizen's shoulder as they sat there gazing up at the sky.

"It is. It goes on for miles and miles… I don't think it ever ends."

"Wow… I gotta admit though, when ya said 'Hollow World' I imagined somethin'  _very_  different."

Aizen smirked, managing to suppress a laugh at Gin's overly active imagination, playfully teasing him.

"What, did you imagine a big white empty space with nothing in it?"

"Well, somethin' like that…"

"Well, we're in a big empty space now…" Aizen carried on, "It's just the two of us… there's only the sand and the sky here, and the full moon and the rocks… oh and the dead crystal trees just over there…"

Gin folded his arms and pouted while Aizen continued to tease him. Honestly, that man always had to be the one to make a point.

"Oh har har Aizen. Yes, this world aint just an empty black hole. You've made yer point. Can ya stop teasin' me now?"

"Oh, but I like teasing you." Aizen drawled on, his voice low and seductive, with his fingertips creeping every so slowly onto Gin's jawline and his lips getting ever closer to his lover's.

"You're so much fun for me to tease..."

"Uh, but that's not the point of-"

Gin tried to protest, about to say that it wasn't fair he kept teasing, but was only cut off mid sentence when he was pulled in close for another deeply tongued kiss - a kiss that Gin could only surrender to. A soft moan escaped from his throat as Aizen's tongue fought his own for dominance, tempting and wrestling Gin's tongue so that he whimpered quietly. He broke away again, laughing softly at Gin's disappointed whimper as he broke their kiss.

"Ugh… tease." Gin panted, his face suddenly quite flushed. With Aizen just grinning wickedly back at him.

"I have no intention of teasing you anymore." He simply replied, his fingertips still resting along Gin's jaw, before their lips collided again. "Not tonight anyway."

Their tongues wrestled again, this time more wild than before, the intensity of the kiss holding promise of what was to come as they lost themselves in their deep kiss, in each other. With Gin's arms subconsciously working their way around Aizen's body, with one hand resting on his lover's back and the other entangled in his thick mahogany coloured hair, while Aizen's hands subconsciously work their way onto Gin's shoulders to remove his black shihakusho. Slowly sliding the clothing from each of Gin's shoulders to expose his soft, pale skin, letting the clothing just hang loosely around Gin's shoulders so that Aizen could touch the bare, soft, pale skin with his cool hands.

"Gin…" Aizen whispered, his body becoming hot and heavy as he held onto his lover, who was trembling in anticipation for him. "will you let me have you tonight?"

"Haah… Aizen…" Gin panted, his own body heating up with Aizen's gentle touches on his shoulders, being kissed repeatedly until he could no longer speak. Damn it, Aizen really had this much power over him; just one kiss and Gin was barely able to breathe.

"Ah, Ai- Aizen, haah, I can't… I'm- I'm in a strange place, and I'm…"

Gin quickly glanced away, blushing furiously, more than a little embarrassed about the situation, despite the fact that they had been lovers for more than a decade. But Aizen just kissed him again, with Gin's mouth more than willingly accepting his tongue before he broke away again, still protesting.

"And- and we're… on- on a rock, and…"

Aizen pulled him in again, crashing their lips and tongues together for another intense kiss, making Gin moan pleadingly before breaking away again. Only to listen to Gin's further protests and sheer denial that he wanted Aizen to fuck him when their lips parted.

"A- and, we're outside… an' what if someone sees us and…"

Aizen just looked at him, waiting until he was finished. Aizen already knew it so there was no point in Gin denying it - although Gin did try to.

"And?" he asked, wondering if Gin was quite finished being embarrassed yet.

"And…" Gin said, trailing off because he just couldn't think of anything else to say. Not that Aizen would have listened to any of his excuses to not make love anyway. After all, it wasn't the first time they were going to sleep together…

"And… I'm all out of excuses." Gin stated, simply unable to protest anymore. "Just take me. Now."

Another kiss. This time with a full intensity and desire as Gin fully surrendered to Aizen. His heart thumping against the insides of his chest as he let Aizen slowly dominate him, slowly force him down so he was lying beneath him against the stone they were sitting on, gasping quietly as he felt the cold stone against his bare skin, with his black robes still loose around his shoulders, contrasting the paleness of his skin.

"N-ugh, Aizen..."

Aizen slowly worked his kisses along Gin's neck, making him shudder. With the very touches, the very kisses of his lover driving his senses wild. Gin wanted, needed more of him, like an addict craving his next high from whatever drug he was using. The way Aizen touched him, the way he kissed him, the way he knew just which places to touch him… he craved all of it. He wanted Aizen to make love to him, for Aizen to have him, to have all of him. If he didn't, Gin thought he would go insane. Gin needed to touch him, to love him, to fuck him – just being together wasn't enough. It never had been and it never would be.

He felt Aizen's hot breath against his neck as his hands roamed across his lover's chest, desperate to touch bare skin as their eyes met, soon followed by a meeting of lips as Gin's tongue slipped into Aizen's welcoming mouth. With Gin's hands steadily removing Aizen's clothes and exposing muscular shoulders, softly caressing the bare skin he longed to touch. While the soft, encouraging moans of his lover urged him to continue undressing him.

"Gin…"

Aizen's breath trembled as Gin undid his shihakusho, and touched his exposed chest with his cold hands. Gin smiled, his fingers coming to rest on Aizen's heart.

"It's only me you allow this close to your heart, isn't it?" Gin asked, listening to Aizen's shaky breathing.

"You know I could kill you, being this close to your beating heart…"

"But you won't, will you?" Aizen asked, almost rhetorically. He knew the answer. He knew Gin would never try, despite how easy it would be.

"No, I won't…"

Gin lay there, looking up at him into those chocolate coloured eyes. His face blushing and his lips slightly parted, waiting for affirmation that Aizen wasn't going to expect otherwise.

Gin smiled. "I like you alive, anyway."

Aizen looked down at him, his own hand working down to rest over Gin's heart, allowing a soft smile to come back across his face as he felt it beat beneath his fingertips. He knew why Gin wouldn't try to kill him, so he didn't need to probe. It was all right in front of him, in Gin's expression, in his eyes. He didn't need to ask why. He never needed to.

"I know." He said, leaning over and passionately kissing Gin again before breaking away. Sitting up to straddle Gin and take off the shihakusho hanging around his shoulders and drop his pants to show Gin his throbbing erection. He then leaned over Gin again, meeting his lover's gaze once more.

"Now, lover, where were we?"

Gin's smile returned, his grin growing all the wider.

"Hmm, I do believe you were about to make love to me."

"Indeed." Aizen replied, kicking off the rest of his clothes so they lay in a pile on the white sand, then proceeding to remove the rest of Gin's clothes, casting them aside so it became indistinguishable which item of clothing belonged to whom as they were each discarded and thrown aside onto the ocean of sand around them.

Gin gasped suddenly as his bare back touched the cold surface of the rock, and Aizen took full advantage of him. Pressing his body into Gin's and forcing his tongue into Gin's open mouth. His lover's mouth and tongue accepting him completely and allowing him to dominate the kiss entirely. Both of them moaning softly as the kiss intensified. Aizen's hands were soon roaming wherever they pleased along Gin's neck, face and chest while Gin's hands worked their way along Aizen's back, with his hardness not going unnoticed.

"Hnn… ahh! Aizen, ugh…" Gin was panting, moaning as Aizen's kisses worked their way down his neck and past his collarbone. His lover's experienced lips and tongue slowly making their way down his body and teasing him more. As if to further tease him, Aizen's tongue then ran over Gin's nipple, his lips gently sucking and teasing before he moved onto the other side, teasing and pleasuring so much that Gin became completely incoherent and unable to get any words out at all.

"Ahh, Aizen… Oh, g-god… ahh, just fuck me. Fuck me  _now!"_

Aizen was a little taken back – normally Gin lasted longer than this before he caved – but nonetheless he positioned himself over Gin and aligned his hips, pressing his body into Gin's and looking intently into his feral eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It will hurt."

"I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

Gin looked up at him pleadingly, his breathing harsh and laboured. He'd already had a taste of Aizen now, and like a junkie needing more drugs, he wanted more. He  _needed_ more.

"Please…" he whimpered, "I don't care if it hurts… just make love to me."

Aizen paused, momentarily thinking about it before he complied with Gin's demands, slowly guiding Gin's legs around his hips and positioning himself at Gin's entrance, taking in a deep breath before forcefully entering him. Making Gin throw his head back and moan loudly, pleasure and pain blending together until he couldn't even tell the difference between the two.

Gin breathed heavily, steadily moving his hands down onto his lover's firm, toned buttocks, squeezing slightly as he shifted his shoulders into a more comfortable position. He lay there smiling contentedly as he looked at his lover, shifting his hips a little as a subtle hint for Aizen to continue.

He began slowly, gently pushing himself in further and he began pounding into Gin, listening to his pants and gasps as he writhed in pleasure underneath him. Gin's nails gently raked down the skin on Aizen's back as he quickened the pace, angling his thrusts to hit that sensitive spot he knew would send Gin over the edge. Aizen pounded harder and harder into him, the pleasure soon overtaking them. His breathing was growing harsher and harsher with each of Gin's shudders, so much that soft moans began escaping his throat without warning.

Gin moaned, his face flushing as he tried to silence the involuntary sounds he was making, feeling Aizen's warm breath against his neck, and his whispering voice in his ear.

"You're allowed to scream, Gin…" he panted, breathlessly, seductively, "no-one will hear you but me."

Gin whimpered, trying to breathe through the immense pleasure he was receiving. His back was cold against the rock, but his body was burning. His skin was so hot wherever Aizen touched him. He couldn't even control his voice… what Aizen did to him just made him lose control of his entire body. Gin could try to regain control, but it would never work, so Gin just decided to give in; control was simply nonexistent when Aizen screwed him. When they fucked. When they made love.

Gin soon gave in, surrendering whatever control he had left, and began crying out his lover's name in the heat of their passion, to which Aizen just smirked. Gin was completely his now. It satisfied a part of him that was only ever satisfied when he gained complete control, but then again, one word from Gin and he would be the one submitting. So his control was never really permanent; Gin was  _choosing_ to surrender control to him. Control was a fluid thing in their world.

He smiled as Gin called his name, still panting heavily as he allowed his hand wander slowly to between Gin's legs and take hold of Gin's erect length. Letting his fingertips slowly running up and down it, forcing more gasps from his lover while Aizen continued to pound harshly into him, making Gin cry out his name repeatedly as they made love.

" _Aizen!"_

"Gin…"

"Ahh! Aizen… ugh, Aizen… I'm so close."

Aizen gave a few last angled thrusts and eventually emptied out into Gin with a mixture of shudders.

"Nn- So-  _Sousuke!_ " Gin screamed, coming all over Aizen's body simultaneously, his fluid spilling all over his lover's stomach and hips as he panted heavily, looking into his chocolate coloured eyes intently for a moment before Aizen pulled himself out and collapsed beside Gin, still panting heavily. They lay there together for what felt like hours, letting the moon bathe them in its gentle light as they lay there, completely exposed. With neither Aizen nor Gin wanting to move from the embrace of their lover as they lay there in each other's arms.

"Do you feel better now, Gin?" Aizen asked, smiling gently as he looked at Gin, his breathing slightly calmer than before, while Gin just smiled back at him, quite satisfied with their outdoor lovemaking session.

"Oh yes…" Gin replied, still trying to catch his breath again. "I feel much better now, Aizen-sama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the curious, tray arrangements or 'bonkei' are basically three-dimensional depictions of landscapes in miniature, portrayed using mainly dry natural materials and sand in a shallow tray. And sometimes running water to picture little seasides. Wikipedia gives the best explanation of bonkei and what they are, although that's basically what it is.


	3. Play it for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au. Newly disvovered Pianist extraordinaire Aizen gets roped into performing live on Caesar Flickerman's tv talk show. Gin soothes his nerves. Not really Heirverse, but could be if I were so inclined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what I like to think life might be like for these two lovely idiots after Heir, if/when I eventually give them a normal happy life :) Also, So many Game echoes agh!
> 
> Notes - Pure fluffy waffle. And an excuse to write the fabulous Caesar from the hunger games. Written on a whim on a rainy Saturday morning.

 

**Play it for me**

Aizen sighed as Gin adjusted his tie for him. "I can't believe you are making me do this."

"Stop worrying." Gin said gently, "You'll be fine."

"But I've never performed for a crowd this large. Or on television." Sousuke admitted, a nervous smile on his lips.

Gin's hands came to rest on his shoulders, a soft smile on his face as he gave Sousuke a soft, lingering kiss. "Ya jus' got a bit a stage fright is all. Yer gonna be fine, I promise."

But Aizen wasn't convinced. The frown formed on his face as he wondered how on earth he'd let himself get talked into playing his music for the whole country. Really, he'd much rather just play for Gin at home. In private. Where only one set of eyes were on him instead of the whole nation. But Gin's long time friend Rangiku had been talking to Gin about the show, and her role in working on it, how they were looking for talented people to star as guests on the program, which only led to Gin bigging up his lover's musical talent. Which ultimately led to him being pushed from all sides to perform Live on Caesar Flickerman's tv talk show.

At first, he'd refused. It was hard enough to perform in front of a crowd as it was. Let alone for anyone with a television. But Gin had pushed the issue, saying that he needed to share his music. Again, he refused. But Gin wore him down. It had taken no end of pushing, and kissing, and convincing, but eventually Gin got him to agree. Only now, moments before being due on the stage to play a piano that was cold and unfamiliar, he was beginning to regret his decision made in a braver moment.

Gin sighed, slow and soft. "Yer not convinced."

"No." Sousuke sighed, the breath shaky. His nervousness constricting his chest and making it difficult to breathe. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Gin's smile faltered a little before the light bulb clicked on in his head and it became tender and soft.

"Hm. How 'bout…" Gin drawled, "You don't play for them."

Gin's hands quietly found his lover's and gently held them. Feeling them clammy my with sweat. "Play fer me instead. I'll be in the front row. When th' time comes, ya find me, forget everyone else in that room, an' ya play it for me. Can ya do that?"

Sousuke's eyes met Gin's, and his gaze softened. Yes. Yes, he could do that. He might not have it in him to play his music for the whole nation, but certainly he could play it for the one he loved.

"Yes," Sousuke smiled gently, "I think I can do that."

Gin's face brightened. "Good."

He leant in and gave Sousuke another kiss, gently brushing their lips together. Gin had only just pulled away when one of the talk show crew walked over to them. A young girl with dark hair carrying a clipboard.

"Aizen-san, you're on in five minutes."

Aizen nodded to her, "Thankyou, Hinamori-san." She smiled and nodded at him before turning his eyes back to Gin. "You better go take your seat." He smiled warmly, a very different smile from the one he'd given Hinamori. "You don't want to miss my performance."

"Wouldn't miss it fer the world." Gin answered, letting his hand softly caress Aizen cheek. "You jus' remember what I said. Forget everyone else. Jus' find me."

"I will." Sousuke promised, taking in Gin's warm, soft smile before the hand dropped from his cheek. He watched Gin leave, his back fading from view , leaving him alone backstage with his nerves. Pressing his lips together, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly, in through his nose and out through his mouth, counting to ten. Willing himself to be calm. Reminding himself that it would be no different from playing at home. He would be in his own little world where it was just him and the music. Though the thoughts did little to loosen the tight band around his chest, or untie the knots in his stomach.

He thought again about leaving. Just walking out. Feigning illness or a family emergency, or even just creeping out the back door. But he'd promised Gin he'd play. And besides that he couldn't have left if he wanted to because Caesar Flickerman was already introducing him, and he was being practically shoved towards the set. The applause was deafening, but he felt himself move, as if in a dream, to towards his host. Mouth dry as a bone.

Oh god, what was his name? He had to greet his host in a moment and he couldnt for the life of him remember his name.

The man, dressed in a midnight blue suit with matching hair colour, held his hand outstretched, and Aizen found himself shaking it. Noting how the man had the good grace to not immediately wipe it off on his suit the moment they sat down on their chairs.

"Ah, Sousuke, welcome!" He trilled, all big smiles and friendliness, as he waited for the applause to die off. "Firstly, let me tell you it is  _such_  a pleasure to have you here with us tonight."

Sousuke smiled back at him, the words coming out of him automatically, "Well, it's a pleasure to be here, Caesar."

"Yes, I imagine so," Caesar replied warmly, and Aizen sighed inwardly with relief that he'd greeted the man with the correct name. "But you look so nervous."

Sousuke laughed, "Well it is my first time on television."

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Caesar said reassuringly, "Our audience tonight are all  _very_  lovely, and they  _all_  came here tonight to hear you play. Isn't that right folks?"

The crowd in the studio applauded, whistling and cheering, and the knot of tension inside Aizen loosened. He knew this audience was his.

Caesar waited again for the crowd to calm, and continued his interview.

"So, Sousuke," he began, "It must have been quite a ride for you. To go from performing in cafés to playing in theatres and concert halls. You certainly made quite a splash on the music scene. Especially with that aria you performed last week. Oh it was such a romantic song. Tell me," Caesar smiled, "Did you write it for anyone in particular?"

Sousuke's eyes quickly flitted across the front row, landing on Gin. He imagined the question coming from Gin's lips. Picturing the smile on Gin's face when he'd first handed him the music score. The incredulity in his voice.

_Ya wrote this fer me?_

He pulled his eyes back to Caesar again, who was still smiling softly.

"Yes." He admitted, "For someone very important to me."

Big Awws from the audience. Real ones. Some of the women up front were actually swooning. He caught Gin trying not to laugh at the woman beside him wafting herself with her fan overly dramatically.

"Someone you love?" Caesar gently pried, and Sousuke could not fight his smile.

"Yes."

Caesar smiled so softly, then, "Well they do say love inspires great art." He turned to address the audience again, "Am I right, everyone?"

The crowd went mad. Deafening them with their applause and cheers. Caesar had to hold his hand up to get them to quiet after a while so they could continue talking.

"And do they know this song is for them?" Caesar asked.

"Well, I showed him the score once I'd finished it." Aizen explained, "I dont think he could believe it, that I'd composed a song just for him. Of course he got to hear it first."

Of course, he left out the part where he and Gin ended up fucking each other stupid on top of his piano after Gin heard said song, making some music of their own and hitting random piano keys in their passions before they made it to a flat surface. But the fox like grin on Gin's face told him that was on his mind, too.

"Oh, I think we can all agree that's very sweet." Caesar said. "So Sousuke, since we are running a little short on time, what will you be playing for us tonight?"

Again, Sousuke looked to Gin, and imagined the question coming from him.

_What will ya play fer me?_

"Oh, that's an easy one, Caesar," Aizen told him, "I think I'll play that aria we talked about."

"Ah, the one composed for your beloved."

"Yes."

_Maybe not for all of you, though. But for Gin_.

More swoons and applause from the audience. And Caesar laughed good naturedly at their reaction. They really did eat up all the romance stuff here. "I think our friends here agree that is an excellent choice. I just hope your beloved is listening tonight."

"Yes," he told Caesar, "he is."

He caught Caesar smiling happily, and a quick glance across to Gin's tender smile melted his heart.

"Well, Sousuke, the piano's all yours." Caesar said gently, gesturing to the white grand piano to the left of the stage. "I can safely say all of us here will enjoy your performance."

"Thankyou, Caesar."

He stood up, leaving Caesar on his chair, and moved towards the piano. His steps stiff and automaton like with legs made of lead, and took his seat at the bench.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Caesar announced, all the cameras ready to pan across to Aizen from him, "I give you, Aizen Sousuke, pianist extraordinaire!"

Sousuke took a deep breath and locked eyes on Gin. Heart in his mouth while he waited for the applause to die.

_Forget them._  Gin said silently.  _Just play for me._

He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined he was at his own piano, with Gin perched beside him. A hush fell over the audience as his fingers aligned themselves with the keys. And for no-one else but Gin, he opened his eyes, focused on the score in front of him, and began to play.


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rangiku convinces Gin to let her babysit his pet fox Cherry. Set in my Heirverse, shortly before events in Can we Survive This?  but can be read on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre cwst. (before all the angst and betrayal and lies come out and explodes in our faces and everybody just freaking cries), and a scene referenced in CWST ch3. But can be read as a standalone story in which the only issue is Aizen overworking himself and neglecting his Gin, and by proxy, Cherry-chan. (I like this scenario better to be fair. It's cute and fun and just less sad/angst/upsetting)
> 
> Notes: AiGin hints. Blatant Cherry cuteness. Ran being Ran as seen in Game; fun and happy and excitable. Story cross references everywhere.
> 
> I might continue this oneshot in it's own little story, possibly a oneshot or just a very short, silly multi chapter story. Will have to see if I can work things out :)
> 
> I wrote this mainly as Heir is an angst-ridden series and it needs some happy, hence this cute little number.  
> Anyway enjoy the story :)

**Negotiations**

Gin was just about to take a large bite out of his sandwich when he heard her call his name sweetly as she sat on the grass beside him in the summer sunshine. Cherry sat on his lap, looking up rather intently at his sandwich. Weighing her chances of nabbing it.

"Gin," Rangiku cooed, making him lower his freshly-made, freshly-toasted sandwich from the deli down the road.

"Yes," he answered, knowing she only used that sugary sweet tone when she wanted something. Like, to copy his homework when they were in the academy. When she wanted him to cover her shifts at the tenth division. When she wanted a drinking buddy for the evening, or the daytime, or the wee hours of the morning. When she'd wanted to set him up on a date with someone... a certain someone with dark hair and glasses.

"Whaddya want, Ran?"

Cherry reached her face up and sniffed the corner of the warm sandwich. Testing the waters. She could almost taste the tasty chicken and melted cheese inside it. Her pink tongue was slowly, stealthily, poking out of her mouth, her jaws opening to reach up and grab a piece of the delicious chicken...

But Gin pulled it out of her reach just as she was about to take a bite. The fox looked up at Gin, gutted, and threw herself down on the grass in a sulky huff. Enviously eyeing the tasty toastie in Gin's hands. Gin just smiled at her and ruffled the fur on top of her head.

"No' this time, ya rascal." he told her.

Meanwhile, Rangiku pretended to be offended. "How rude!" she folded her arms across her chest, "I come and join you for lunch and you just assume I want something."

"Cuz ya do," Gin told her, smirking. "I know ya, Ran, I know what yer like." His smile softened towards her, then, "What do you need?"

She smiled softly at him. Reminding herself that yes, this is why they are friends. They can count on each other like this. "Well, you know that Shuuhei's going away on a mission to the human world tonight, right? For a few days..."

Gin studied her, curious about where she was going with this. What her request might be. "Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

Gin snickered, "Uh-oh, that aint good..." he teased. His tone playful. As it had always been with her in moments like this.

"Oh, shut up!" she answered him, her tone playful too, gently swatting him on the shoulder. "Be serious for a moment, will you?"

Gin chuckled, grinning wildly. "Aw c'mon Ran, it's only fair I get ya back fer all the times you teased  _me._  Particularly when ya set me up with-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." she waved her hand, dismissing his argument. "Though I didn't hear you complaining at the time."

"I did nothing  _but_  complain!" Gin protested, "You jus' weren't listenin'!"

"Well, it doesn't matter," she continued, casually pushing his protests aside. "You're happily married now."

Gin frowned. "Well, I dunno about happily..." he began, but he thought better of it and shook his head free of the thought. That was not a conversation he wanted to have just now. "Jus' ask what ya wanna ask."

She looked at him, concerned, for a moment, but she nodded and continued.

"Right. Well," she began again, "So Shuuhei will be away for a while, and I was thinking of babysitting little Cherry-chan while he's away. So the house won't be as empty..." she paused, sighed, looked wistfully at the young fox in Gin's lap staring back at her with those big, beautiful blue eyes. Bushy tail wagging slowly from side to side. "And I miss her."

Gin thought about it for a moment, weighing the idea. Because his house was usually empty these days, too. And his bed. And his partner was living with him...

"Well..."

"Please, Gin!" Rangiku begged, hands clasped together, on her knees before him. "I'll take really good care of her! And I'll give her all the fuss and cuddles she could want! I'll feed her and take her for a walk every day, and give her treats and biscuits when she's good, and-"

She had to pause there, midway through her ramble, to suck in a lungful of air. Because somewhere along the way she'd forgotten to breathe  _in._

"I'll owe you for this  _forever!_  Anything you want, I'll do it. Pleeeease, Gin, can I babysit little Cherry-chan?"

Gin hesitated. He trusted Ran, but... lately he'd been sleeping and waking alone, and his so-called partner was being inattentive and distant, often working late hours at the office to keep on top of the workload. Which, to be fair, was ridiculously high. But still, Gin missed him. And Cherry-chan helped alleviate some of the isolation he felt.

"I... I dunno... it's just..."

She must have seen his reluctance written all over his face, because she slowly unclasped her hands and crawled over to sit herself next to him again, and settle her hand on his.

"Gin? What's wrong? You've never had any issues with me babysitting Cherry-chan before. Did I do something wrong?"

Gin shook his head, "No, no," he told her adamantly. "No, ya haven't. It's just... I'm having some relationship problems, an' Cherry-chan bein' there helps me."

"Oh." Rangiku sat stunned into silence for a quiet moment. She didn't know what to expect, but she certainly hadn't been expecting  _this._

"I'm sorry, Gin. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Gin just shrugged. "Nothin', 'less ya can get him ta talk to me. I know he's busy an' all, but it would be nice to have him to myself for a bit."

Rangiku thought hard for a moment. "Hmm... I'd lock the two of you in a broom cupboard together, but I don't think that would go down too well."

She smirked. Gin laughed. Honestly, Ran did come out with the funniest things sometimes. Because really, could you imagine the two of them crammed in a tiny little broom cupboard? There wasn't enough room to swing a mouse in those things. The logistics of doing anything even  _remotely_ naughty would be insane.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "How about this? I'll arrange a night out for the two of you, or a dirty weekend getaway. Or maybe I'll even just grab that fool after quitting time and force him to a romantic, candlelit dinner you've made for him if that's what you want. Whatever you like. And in exchange, I'll babysit Cherry-chan, so you two can have some  _quality time_  together. How's that sound?"

She let Gin digest this for a moment, quietly.

"What do you think, Cherry-chan?" Rangiku addressed the fox, and Cherry gave a happy bark, tail wagging. She stood up on her hind legs, nudging Gin under his chin with her cold nose. Because she, too, wanted things to get better for him. For Gin to stop feeling so sad.

"See? Cherry-chan thinks it's a good idea," Rangiku said proudly. "Don't you, Cherry-chan?"

Cherry barked again, and Gin finally voiced his thoughts. It  _was_  what he'd wanted, after all.

"I  _guess_  it could work..." he mused.

But Cherry wasn't happy with this, because it wasn't an outright, enthusiastic  _'yes'._ She nudged him again, paws up on his chest. He just picked her up and sat her down again. She tried this again, only to be met with the same response; being picked up and put on the grass again.

So, she kept on nudging him with more and more urgency and insistence, pushing and, when that failed, licking his face until he collapsed into a fit of laughter, climbing all over him until he gave the answer she wanted.

"Yes! Yes! Alright!  _Alright!_ Ya can go an' stay with Ran, now jus' get off me!"

And finally,  _finally,_  after having won the argument, Cherry-chan sat down on his lap with what could only be described at a very smug, satisfied look on her face. As if to say,  _ha! I win._

Rangiku clapped her hands together. "Yaaay!" she squealed, launching herself at Gin and pulling him into a tight, almost lung-crushing hug that he automatically returned because he indeed felt better having reached a solution. "Thankyou so much, Gin!"

And then she released him, and suddenly Cherry was in her arms being cuddled and squished and fussed. And Cherry-chan was loving every minute of it.

"Aren't you excited, Cherry-chan? We get to spend the whole  _week_  together!" she cooed to Cherry-chan, "Oh, we'll have the  _best_  time. We'll stay up late, eat snacks, watch movies, and gush about what boys we like! We'll have a girly week!"

She only paused in her gushing and Cherry cuddling and squishing when she caught Gin's frown.

"Erm, I mean, we'll eat healthy foods, and er- go to bed at reasonable times, and we won't talk about boys at  _all_  because you're not old enough to have a fox boyfriend yet."

She turned to look at Gin, who was still frowning. She smiled nervously.

"Right?"

Gin's frown vanished into a fit of laughter.

"Man, yer too easy, Ran." he chuckled, "Dun' worry, ya can have yer fun, girly week. Jus' no scary movies otherwise she won' sleep. And at least  _some_ reasonable bedtimes."

Rangiku nodded. Though at this point, she'd have agreed to anything because she was so relieved.  _Damn,_ she thought,  _he really got me good with that one._

"An' no alcohol fer the baby." he added. Referring of course to his baby Cherry-chan.

Rangiku smiled and nodded. "I promise," she said, "We'll be good."

They smiled at each other, her holding Cherry, him watching them. Thinking that things might just get better for the both of them. She set Cherry down on the grass again and looked at the fox.

"And  _we'll_  hold up our end of the bargain, won't we, Cherry-chan?" Rangiku said, a smirk playing on her lips as she thought up various plans to get Gin's romantic life back on track again. Cherry's answer to that was a series of enthusiastic yips as she stood, gaze firm and resolute, tail I the air wagging quickly. As if to say,  _We'll get him there to you by force if necessary._


	5. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin and Rangiku play a high stakes game of truth or dare with unintended consequences. A Game scene I couldn't work out where to put and probably will assimilate into Game itself, but wanted to write and share anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light, happy, fluffy and silly. Early Heirverse because I'm AiGin trash and the source of the Heir-infection. But this can definitely be read alone if you don't wanna read my whole monstrously long Heirverse series.
> 
> Inspired by this drawing by Kitamura Koume because their style is gorgeous: www.weheartit.com/entry/28061297
> 
> a/n: I had too much fun with this. unimaginative title is unimaginative and its a bit cracktastic and i giggled like an idiot working on the whole thing. Yeah, i had fun :)
> 
> Dedicated to: my good friends Ganymede Lullaby, Timewaster123456789, and SeshomaruFreak. Lull, Sesh, Time, this is for you. Keep on being awesome, girlies!
> 
> And to my fantastic illustrator MoonShield [moon--shield.deviantart.com] for drawing me the covers for Say it, Game and this. STILL don't know what I did right to deserve all the pretty drawings. Like seriously. So many authors here better than me deserve this – but I'm SO grateful you wanted to draw for me. I plan to love you and all your pretty art forever.
> 
> That's me for now. Happy reading and nice reviews are loved, appreciated, replied to.

 

**Truth or Dare**

Rangiku sauntered back into the living room of the apartment she shared with Gin. Proudly placing the large bag of candy on the coffee table. Gin raised an eyebrow. He had to admit it, he was pretty impressed.

"Damn, Ran. I didn' think ya'd actually do it."

"Yeah," she said, smugly brushing the hair off her shoulder. It was getting longer. Gin kept telling her to cut it, since long hair could only be a detriment in combat – but she said she liked it like this and that was that. And Gin of all people in the world knew once she'd made up her mind about something there was no talking her out of it. Though it didn't stop him from trying.

"Zaraki taichou was pretty mad, though. Didn't think I'd ever get away from him."

Gin had to chuckle. "Well, whaddya expect goin' stealin' lil Yachiru's candy stash like that?"

Rangiku kept the smile on her face as she sat on the sofa beside him. They'd been playing a high stakes game of truth or dare for years now, and the latest one Rangiku had to complete was stealing Yachiru's candy, thus invoking the wrath of Zaraki. The dares were pretty tame when they'd begun playing the game as children, but, not to be outdone by the other, the dares had grown more and more outrageous. Each one more ridiculous – and potentially life-threatening, like Rangiku's provoking of Zaraki taichou - than the last. And since the both of them hated losing, they completed them, and the cycle continued.

"Gotta say though," Gin told her, grinning proudly, "Yer shunpo skills've  _vastly_  improved."

She huffed a breathess laugh at that. "Yes. Well. I have you to thank for that, don't I? Considering it was either shunpo fast or get eviscerated."

Gin lifted his mug of tea to his lips, "I s'pose." he grinned. "A'ight, s'your turn ta ask me now."

Rangiku sank down into the sofa and thought, Gin supposed, of a dare that would top his. Though it wasn't likely. It had been funny though, watching her run and shunpo like her life depended on it. Of course, he'd been ready to step in if she needed real help, but still, he'd had fun watching. At least until Zaraki had grown hopelessly lost following Yachiru's directions. Then Gin got bored and went home to wait for her to show up.

"Ya got one yet?" Gin asked when the silence stretched on for several minutes.

Rangiku only sighed, "You know what? I'm too tired to think of a crazy dare right now. Just wait til I get my breath back."

Gin's grin broadened. This would give him time to think of a dare to top whatever Rangiku came up with. "A'ight." he said, feeling generous. "S'a game a truth or dare right? So if ya aint gotta dare, I'll pick truth."

Immediately Shinsou started snickering.  _Are you sure that's a good idea?_

_S'aright. Aint nothin Ran don' already know bout me life anyway._ Gin told his zanpaktou, sipping his tea again. Ignoring the remark.

"Well..." Rangiku purred, "There  _is_  something I've been wondering."

"What?" Gin asked, calmly drinking his tea.

Rangiku paused a moment, thinking. "Do you love Aizen-san?"

Immediately Gin choked on his tea, caught unawares by the question.

"And have you told him yet?"

Shinsou started cackling loudly and Gin coughed, tea dripping from his face. "Ya  _what?!"_

"You heard me."

Gin wiped the tea off his face with his hand, cursing her to the seven hells. Cursing himself for foolishly picking 'truth' instead of just waiting.

_I told you._ Shinsou told him. Heat rushed to his face and he cleared his throat in an effort to regain at least  _some_  dignity.

"I aint answerin' that." he told her, as firmly as he could. Which was hard, when his face was the colour of an angry red sun.

Rangiku only giggled at him. "Your face answers it for me." she teased, "But are you sure you won't tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"Cuz ya know if you don't, you have to pick dare'."

Gin scowled at her. "Fine. Dare. Whatever."

"Alright." Rangiku smiled. "If you're sure..."

"I'm  _sure._ " Gin repeated, in a tone that brooked no argument as he took another sip of what was left of his tea while she sat thinking.

"Ya got one yet?" he asked again.

"Oh, I've got one." she purred, nothing but mischief in her voice. Gin quietly braced himself for his task, knowing that grin promised the worst.

"I dare you..." she began, climbing up onto her knees on the sofa to peer closely at his face. "To kiss Aizen-san!"

Gin blinked. Kiss Aizen-sama? That was  _it?_ He had to admit he was surprised. He'd been expecting something really naughty or really embarrassing. Like 'go slap Aizen's ass', or 'go and seduce him in front of everyone', or even 'grab his crotch'.

He was shocked she'd chosen something so tame compared to the other possibilities. Although, Gin was thankful for it.

_Go an' kiss him? That'll be easy! I've been kissin' him often enough._

"Ya want me ta go an' kiss him?" Gin asked. Just to be sure he'd heard it right. Trying hard to suppress his grin. This would be his easiest dare ever.

"Yup." Rangiku nodded. "In the office. Where  _everyone_  can see."

Gin's smile shrank and died with that additional information.  _Ah, maybe_ _ **not**_ _my easiest dare ever, then._

"Ah- In front of  _everyone?_ " Gin asked, in a small nervous voice. Because Gin had only ever initiated their kisses in private. And now he had to kiss Aizen in the middle of the damn  _office? In front of_ **everyone?!**

"Yup. In front of  _everyone."_ Rangiku grinned malevolently. "Passionately."

Gin scowled at her, face beet red now.

"Unless of course, you're chicken and admit defeat," she added smugly.

Gin swallowed thickly.  _Shit. She got me._

"O' course not!" Gin protested, "I aint no chicken."

Rangiku's grin widened considerably. "Oh,  _good._ " she cooed, "Then you won't have any problems kissing Aizen-san in public, will you?"

Gin frowned. _"No."_ he muttered. But she only laughed lightly.

"Great!" she beamed back at him. "Let's go, then."

Gin glared after her as she happily hopped off the sofa they were sharing and practically skipped to the door. Waiting for him to follow her when she opened the door.

"Well, come on then," she called to him. "Unless you're chicken."

Gin sighed, frustrated. But there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way in hell he was going to let Ran beat him over something so  _easy_  – he'd never live it down. And he'd never hear the end of it, either. 'why didn't you kiss Aizen-san? I'm sure he's disappointed', and just generally accusing him of being him a chicken and lording her victory over him. And okay, maybe he  _did_  want to kiss Aizen-sama – just, not necessarily in front of the entire office.

So there really was nothing to do but heave himself off the sofa and follow her out.

. . .

If Gin thought he was nervous before, that  _paled_  in comparison to how nervous he felt now, standing several feet away from his lover working at his desk. Hiding out of his line of sight just outside the office doorway. He swallowed again, trying to convince himself that going in there and kissing the man was nothing. Hadn't he already kissed the man enough times to lose his shyness about it? He should have. Hell, they'd even made love already. A simple kiss was  _nothing!_

Well, it  _could_  be nothing, if not for the audience of people in the place. And Aizen taichou's open door policy, so anyone who wanted to look in and see could do so.  _That_  made things a  _little_  bit more awkward. He'd only just grown comfortable initiating things when they were alone... But Gin was determined not to let Rangiku win this. He would  _not be_ undone by something so trivial as a kiss.

Shinsou snickered in his mind again.  _Oh_ _ **please.**_ _You know ya wanna kiss him._

_Shut up._ Gin snapped back.  _Just... I got this._

_Of course you do,_ Shinsou replied. Thankfully leaving him to it. Gin smiled. At least Shinsou had confidence in him even if he had none himself.

"Well, there he is." Rangiku whispered, "What are you waiting for? Get in there."

Gin frowned at her. "Yer enjoyin' this, aintchya?"

"Oh of  _course,"_  Rangiku told him, "I love watching you two get all mushy." She winked at him and he shook his head.

"You an' yer fuckin' shippin' goggles..." he muttered. She only giggled quietly.

"A'ight." he sighed, drawing himself up as tall as he could. "I'm goin' in."

"Good luck," she whispered, and hid out of sight as Gin walked over to his captain and lover, faking a confidence he most certainly did not feel. Feeling her eyes on him as she peered around the doorframe.

. . .

Gin took a deep breath as he made his way towards the man. Trying to convince himself he was being ridiculous, that they were lovers already, that one kiss in public was nothing, that people probably already knew they were together anyway so it didn't matter. Although his nerves and the moths in his belly flying about were doing their best to convince him otherwise.

_C'mon, Gin,_  he told himself,  _You can do this. Kissin' is nothin'. You've kissed him a thousand times before today. What's one more?_

Gin closed the distance between them on shaky legs. Sousuke had just picked up a mug of tea someone had placed on the desk for him and had set down his pen to hold the mug with both hands. Blowing on the hot tea to cool it a little before he took a sip of it. Gin caught the sound of his partner's contented sigh as he took that first sip of his tea – the best sip, as Sousuke often told him – and saw the smile on his face as he approached. Like Gin rolling in was the best part of his day.

"Ah, Gin," Aizen greeted him warmly, only sending the moths in Gin's belly into a mad frenzy. "This is a nice surprise. I thought you were taking the day off to catch up with Rangiku."

Gin smiled back at him. "I am," he said, "I just..." he paused, unsure of his words. "wanted to give ya somethin'."

Sousuke's face brightened at this information, and it made Gin's body all warm and tingly. Made the moths inhabiting his stomach bash against its walls. "Oh?" he said, both amused and curious, "And what are you going to give me?"

Gin felt his knees go weak.  _Oh gods, don' look a' me like that, I'll go all gooey! An' then I'll lose the game fer sure!_

A high, nervous laugh tried to bubble out of Gin at that. But he squashed it down. Well, he squashed it down as much as he could, anyway. Though a little soft laugh did escape him.

"Ahh," Gin began, feeling rather sheepish. Because Rangiku and now probably everyone else in the division were keenly watching to see what he'd do. Including some of Aizen taichou's admirers.

"Jus' somethin' I forgot ta give ya this mornin'." Gin told him. And Aizen's smile morphed into a playful smirk.

"Oh? Really? Well, it must be good because you're turning that  _lovely_  shade of pink for me." he teased. Only making more heat rush to Gin's face as he watched Sousuke lift his mug of tea to his smirking lips.

_Yer enjoyin' this aintchya?_  He wanted to retort. But he had to play coy here if he was ever going to do this convincingly.

"Well, I'mma hopin' so." Gin smiled, trying to ignore the fact that it felt like his whole face was on fire.

Aizen smiled at him, then. One of those smug grins that hinted he knew more than he was letting on. One that told Gin the man was only  _ **playing**_  innocent.

"Well," Aizen prompted when Gin lapsed into silence. Pausing to grin knowingly at him again. "Only one way to find out."

Gin's whole body heated. "Ah, right. Yes. Uh-"

"Well, I'm waiting. What is it you wanted to give me?"

Gin quietly cursed the older man's ability to reduce him to a stupid, fumbling, blushing  _mess_  just by acting coy and innocent and grinning that  _stupid,_  shit-eating, 'I know everything' grin at him.

"Jus' gimme a minute." Gin said, taking a deep breath to calm down. Trying to resist the urge to glance back at Rangiku eagerly watching and anticipating from the doorway, hidden out of sight.

"Okay," Gin sighed. Deciding that this should be done quickly – just so he wouldn't have time to bottle it and chicken out. Especially with so many people watching, pretending they weren't looking as they went about their business. So he quickly reached out and took Aizen's face in his hands and leant in to give his lover a kiss. Trying to ignore the older man's stunned expression and jolt of surprise that almost sent warm tea splashing out of the mug and onto his lap. Gin closed his eyes and pressed their lips together, feeling Aizen's cheeks grow hot under his palms and fingers. Keeping their lips pressed together. Hoping Rangiku would be convinced the innocent kiss was a passionate exchange of saliva, before he pulled away.

He stared at Aizen for a quick moment, quietly taking in the older man's shocked expression, his wide eyes beneath those glasses he wore, the tinge of pink in his cheeks as he sat and blinked stupidly at him. At his sudden bravery. For once in his life, totally lost for words.

Gin tried not to grin as he cleared his throat. Considering it a victory and a small revenge for all the times Sousuke had made him flush pink in public over the years.

"Well, I gotta go," Gin said quickly, turning on his heels and walking back out again. Quickly. Forcing his body to move with as much confidence as he could muster. Leaving Aizen, who was still very much surprised, staring after him.

. . .

"Well," Gin huffed when he made it back to Rangiku waiting outside in the corridor. Leaning against the wall, finally able to relax now. "I did it."

Rangiku grinned widely. "You sure did." and Gin allowed himself a triumphant smirk. Yes. He'd done it. He'd risen to Ran's challenge and was still in the game. Now he just had to come up with a dare that would get the better of her. Maybe he could get her to kiss the boy  _she_  liked, that Shuuhei she was always going on about.

He was already wracking his brain for ideas when he heard that smooth voice calling him again.

"Gin?"

Gin squeaked, turning nervously to greet the man, who was smirking at him. Again. His surprise gone altogether and replaced with his default 'I know everything' expression.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"You kissed me."

"Ah, yes." Gin answered, suddenly quite nervous again. After all, that very public display of affection was a big step to take without Aizen-sama's approval, and they were supposed to still be keeping their relationship a secret... "Is there a problem?"

Aizen looked at him, shaking his head slowly. Mock disappointment all over his face. "You call that a kiss?" Aizen asked.

Gin flushed beet red. "Yes," he piped, "What else would ya call it?"

"I'd call it a lot of things, Gin, but certainly not a kiss."

Gin fell into silence. Very much embarrassed and afraid he'd upset his partner somehow.

"Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, as the man closed the distance between them with a single step.

"I'll show you a kiss," Aizen murmured seductively. And Gin could feel his heart crash against his ribcage as his lover's hand found the back of his neck and leant in to capture Gin's lips with his own. Forcefully, hungrily, pushing his tongue into Gin's willing mouth for a very deep, very passionate kiss Gin couldn't help but melt – and moan – into. His whole body going weak as Aizen pulled him into his arms and against his warm body, squashed between them. Gin's pale hands pressed against the older man's chest, over his beating heart. A heart that was, Gin noted, beating quite fast. Mirroring his own erratic heartbeat. Gin lost himself in the kiss, in him, and for just a few moments they were the only two people in existence – until Aizen pulled away again and reality homed in again.

Aizen just smiled at him again, looking very pleased with himself. The cat that caught the mouse. Gin couldn't help himself staring.

" _That's_  a kiss." Aizen told him. "If you are going to kiss me, at least do it properly. I thought I'd taught you better than that, Gin."

Gin's face  _burned._  The worst thing was, he couldn't refute the words. Aizen had indeed taught him better than to give him anything less than all of himself to him. To give him half-hearted exchanges like he'd done just five minutes ago in the office. He supposed that passionate kiss just now was a reprimand. A stern reminder not to give anything less than all of himself to their exchanges.

"I suppose I'll have to re-educate you." Aizen mused aloud, and even more heat flooded Gin's face. No, his entire  _body_ at the words and all they suggested. "Until then, I suggest you enjoy the rest of your day, lieutenant."

And with that remark, Aizen turned back the way he'd come and disappeared into his office again. Leaving Gin alone to digest that. Or at least, Gin thought he was alone, until he heard Ran's giggling.

"Ohhh, someone's been a naughty boy, ne?" she teased. Which of course, only made Gin's cheeks burn brighter. Shinsou was snickering again at him, too, which only made it worse.

"You shut yer face!" he spouted, and stomped off before she could tease him some more. Though he had an awful feeling he'd never, ever, hear the end of this.


	6. Just as you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene planned for later in Game. Gin knows Sousuke's past shouldn't matter... but it does. And it plants all sorts of doubts. Particularly after Urahara practically rubs it in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A planned Game scene ready for assimilation and crossreferencing in various places because the story is coming to me all out of sequence.
> 
> Proper notes to come when this gets assimilated into Game itself but- Notes: angst, love, chessboards. So much tangle it is ridiculous. "I Love" echoes and mirrors, and a Bridget Jones Diary palehomage. Love vs sex. Gin being drunk, and emotional, and a mess. Gunshots for the best reasons in the world. Tears. Feelings. An Iceberg in the Falsehood Sea.
> 
> Well that's me, so uh. Enjoy.

 

**Just as you are**

Gin fumbled for the key to Sousuke's house and unsteadily unlocked the door. He knew he should really give the key back, but he didn't care. If holding onto that house key meant he had something more than Kisuke Urahara did, Gin would hold onto it forever. If Sousuke wanted it back, he could pry it out of Gin's cold, dead fingers. The thought made him smile as he stumbled into the house on unsteady feet, shutting the door behind him.

He huffed and leant back against the wood of the door. He still couldn't believe it. He'd been standing  _right there_  and that fucking prick just stood openly flirting and teasing Sousuke.  _Bastard._ Gin sneered.  _How fuckin' dare he._

Sousuke though... Gin's frown deepened, and rage-filled reiatsu crackled about him. Why hadn't he put a stop to it? Why didn't he say anything? Fair enough, Sousuke couldn't tell people  _exactly_  who he was involved with because of the scandal their age difference and the conflict of interest their relationship would cause. Nevermind the fact they'd met as teacher and student, which was all different  _levels_  of inappropriate. But a simple 'Sorry, I'm not interested. I'm currently seeing someone else.' would've done just fine. If Gin hadn't put a stop to it by throwing cold tea into Urahara Taichou's face... Gin shuddered to think about what could have happened. What  _would_  have happened...

He swallowed the rather large lump in his throat, anxiety twisting his stomach into knots. Was... was Sousuke getting bored with him already? Was he already looking for someone else? Was Sousuke already deciding he was a lost cause because he wasn't opening his legs? Or his heart?

Adrenaline pumped its way through his veins, carried by the frantic beat of his heart. Cold dread licked up his spine as he stood frozen in place.

Was what he had to offer not enough?

He quietly called to Shinsou for help. But found only silence answering. The silence was his answer. And he knew he had to do something before he lost what little of Aizen's attention he'd been commanding. Gin inhaled shakily. He knew what he had to do to keep Aizen-sama's attention. To keep Aizen-sama focused solely on him. It was one way – no, the  _only_  way – to keep the man by his side.

He had to flirt. He had to tease. He had to climb into bed with Aizen-sama and open his legs.

He had to be like Urahara Kisuke.

But to do that, he'd need to be drunker. Much,  _much_  drunker. The sake he'd had at the bar was a good start, but it wasn't nearly enough to make him lose all of his inhibitions. It wasn't enough to give him the confidence he needed. Particularly since his tolerance for alcohol had increased.

Gin sighed and made his way into the kitchen. He'd spied where Sousuke kept his wine on one of his earlier visits, so that made things easier. He opened the cupboard up and found the wine rack. There were only three bottles there, but that was more than enough. It would only take one, possibly two, to get him adequately wasted. He took the bottle of red first, pulling the corkscrew out of the cutlery drawer and opening the bottle the way Sousuke had shown him. And then he took several large gulps from the bottle, letting the wine slide down into his empty stomach, hoping and praying it would give him what he needed to do this. Because he couldn't lose Sousuke. Not now. Not after he'd worked so hard.

. . .

When Gin heard the front door open again, he was sitting on the sofa, partway through the second bottle of wine. White wine this time, though he was too drunk to really taste it. He was beginning to wonder if the man would ever come home, but when he heard the footsteps, his ears perked up. And then he heard that lovely voice.

"Gin?"

And Gin smiled, because Sousuke sounded surprised. And he knew it took a lot to surprise Aizen-sama.

"What're you doing here?"

Gin grinned at him, almost giddy with excitement. Deciding that if he could surprise Aizen Sousuke, then he could do anything.

"Waitin' fer you." Gin drawled, in what he hoped was a seductive voice and not just drunken slurring. It probably was, but Aizen's pleasant smile reassured him, giving him the confidence to keep going. It didn't occur to him that Aizen might've just been humouring him, intrigued about where things might lead.

"Well, this is a very pleasant surprise." Aizen grinned, both amused and intrigued. A hint of desire flickering in his chocolate eyes.

_Good, he likes this._ Gin thought.  _Better keep goin'._

Gin stood from his seat on the sofa as smoothly and steadily as he could after downing one and a half bottles of wine and strode slowly over to his Sousuke. Surprising even himself with his co-ordination, because he only stumbled once. Either he was getting better at holding his liquor or he'd drunk just enough of it. Whatever. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact he had Sousuke right where he wanted him, and wasn't too paralytically drunk that he couldn't take advantage of this opportunity.

"Yeah," Gin answered, smiling at him. Words slurring slightly. "I wan'ed ta welcome ya 'ome."

Gin could see the corners of Sousuke's mouth twitch and curve upwards into an amused, indulgent smile.

"Oh? Is that so?" He asked. Mischief sparking in his eyes. "And how were you planning on doing that, Gin?"

Now it was Gin's turn to smirk and try not to laugh. "Oh, tha's easy," he said, excitement and anticipation welling up inside him. Or maybe that was just the wine. Oh well. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Sousuke was here, looking at him, seeing him. Giving him his full rapt attention. That right now he was the center of Aizen Sousuke's universe.

"Like this," Gin told him. And reached up to pull him in for a deep, impassioned kiss. If a very clumsy, drunk one. And Gin found himself moaning softly, fingers tangling themselves into thick, mahogany hair as they kissed.

. . .

Sousuke moaned into his Gin's mouth, into his kiss. Arms moving of their own volition around Gin's slender waist. One hand roaming up his darling's back, fingers searching for the back of his neck and his silver hair. He didn't think Urahara's presence before would produce  _this_  reaction from his Gin. He'd expected screaming and throwing things. Vitriol and jealousy. Certainly not this... possessiveness. But he found he liked it.

He let his tongue venture into Gin's mouth, coaxing submission out of Gin's tongue. Quietly pleased that Gin was finally showing some of the confidence and self-assurance he'd wanted to cultivate in the boy... until he tasted the wine on Gin's tongue.

And then he stopped kissing.

Gin whimpered softly as he broke the kiss, and he could feel Gin's disappointment, mingled together with a sense of desperation. But for what, he couldn't be sure.

"Aizen-sama," Gin breathed in his ear, arms still wrapped firmly around Sousuke's neck. "Make love ta me."

_Ah._ Sousuke realised.  _That's what he's desperate for._

He hesitated before he answered. Because how could he have been so  _stupid?_  He should have seen this coming, should have  _known_  Gin would feel threatened by one of his ex lovers flaunting their shared history and sexual escapades in front of him. He should have seen it, known it was coming, and put measures in place to prevent it from happening. It was a mistake he wouldn't be making again, that was for sure.

"Gin..."

"Please..." Gin begged him, frantic and desperate now, and all the excitement inside him died. Because it was obvious even to him that Gin's plea wasn't coming from a place of desire. It was born from a fear of losing him. Fear of not being good enough, strong enough, capable enough to stand at his side. Fear of being replaced for someone better.

"I want..." Gin whispered hoarsely, "I need you."

Sousuke hesitated again, and he felt Kyouka Suigetsu stirring.

_Sousuke,_ she called gently to him.  _Sousuke, he's drunk._

_I know._ He told her.  _He's drunk and afraid and I don't think he knows what he's asking. I can't do as he asks. It would be wrong._

It felt wrong, too, just considering the fact that he could do that. His stomach revolted a the thought of it and pain surged through his chest, settling in his heartspace. But he didn't mention that.

He felt Kyouka's approval of his decision, and she faded away to let him handle this. Because this was between him and Gin. And an affair of the heart. So he took a deep breath and braced for Gin's disappointment.

"Gin," he said, as gently as he could. "No."

Gin pushed himself back to look at him, and Sousuke could see the disbelief on Gin's face, masked with a smile and a half laugh.

"Ya what?" Gin asked. And then he saw a hint of realisation in Gin's beautiful red eyes. And a flicker of hurt. "Yer serious aintchya?"

Sousuke inhaled deeply and nodded, braced for whatever anger, outrage and disappointment might come from his Gin. "Yes." he said softly. "I am. I'm not going to sleep with you today."

"Oh." Gin said softly, processing his words. The disappointment was thick in his voice, but better Gin suffer a bit of disappointment now than a lifetime of regret.

"But... but why?" Gin asked, looking up at him, pleadingly. Asking for answers, for assurance, an explanation. "I thought... I thought this's whayya wan'ed..."

Sousuke looked at his Gin, who was just looking so lost and confused right now it hurt. "It is," he assured Gin. "But right now, you aren't ready."  _And right now you can't technically consent to anything._

"But I am!" Gin protested, grabbing his hands. "I am! I can..."

Sousuke took a hold of Gin's delicate hands before they could grab anything between his legs and gently held them. He shook his head in answer, thinking of how Gin's body still tensed up under him if they ended up heading down the path to full sexual intimacy. If Gin ended up pinned by his body and things got a little too passionate.

"Love, stop." he reprimanded gently. "You aren't. Not just yet. And I don't want you to feel forced to do something you're obviously not ready for. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made."

He watched Gin's gaze shift downwards, away from him. Only to snap back onto his face again.

"No! I am!" Gin argued. Firm in his misguided belief, though his voice was shaking.

Sousuke shook his head again. Gods, this was going to be difficult. "No, Gin. I won't accept that."

"But  _why?!"_  Gin wailed, hands tightly clutching Sousuke's. His voice thick with dejection and eyes wet with unshed tears. "This is  _my_ choice!"

"No, Gin. You're drunk. I can't. And I suspect you're trying to convince yourself more than me."

"But..." Gin protested weakly, no doubt feeling the bitter sting of rejection and disappointment. "But it's how I feel..." he said, hands shaking as they held onto Sousuke's. Voice wobbling with the effort of keeping himself together.

"No," Sousuke said gently. "It isn't."

"Bu' it is..." Gin protested. "I wanna devote myself to you," he added, voice trembling violently. It was hard to watch those beautiful red eyes welling up with tears. "My whole self..."

"Gin," Sousuke called to him softly, hoping his Gin would understand. Hoping his darling wouldn't start crying as he lifted a hand and tenderly caressed Gin's soft cheek. "No."

He knew it had to be said. But looking into Gin's eyes, it was the hardest word to utter in existence.

"Not today."

Gin looked away from him again, and in the span of a few seconds, he could actually pinpoint the exact moment Gin's heart broke in half. Gin's grip on his hands tightened, and he could  _feel_  Gin's body shaking and releasing a large sob as he spoke and the tears fell.

"You don't..." Gin began, all disappointment and dejection. Sousuke heard him swallow in an attempt to recollect himself, but he knew it was useless. Gin was fighting an unwinnable war. "You don't want me." Gin sobbed out. And then the dam burst and and Sousuke watched his lovely Gin burst into real, true tears.

It felt like he'd been shot in the chest.

"I though' I meant somethin' t'you." Gin sniffed. "But I guess t'you I'm nothing. We aren't anything. I guess I'm really jus'a hopeful fool..."

Sousuke watched and listened. And his heart twisted in on itself – no, broke – no, imploded – just seeing the tears roll down those pretty cheeks.

_No,_  he begged silently.  _No, not this, no. Fuck this hurts. No, don't cry. Don't. I don't know what to do when you cry._

He inhaled deeply again and swallowed the lump in his throat before he looked at Gin's face again. Trying to remember what Unohana or Ukitake did and said to comfort crying squadmates. He came up blank. Of course he came up blank. This was different. Gin was different. Gin wasn't just some homesick new recruit he could soothe with a few superficial words. Gin was his partner. He'd need something far more substantial. Gin needed substance. Something Sousuke didn't think he could give. But he knew he had to try. It helped that his heart was hurting, that he wanted Gin to stop sobbing. He closed his eyes for a moment and decided to trust that whatever instinct gave him the strong urge to reassure Gin was the right one.

"Gin, I never said that." he said softly. Gin just shook his head.

"You don' wanna sleep wi' me." Gin said sadly. "You don't want me."

"I didn't say that." Sousuke repeated gently. "I do want you."

The hope in his lovely Gin's eyes made his heart stumble over a beat, and guilt clawed at the lining of his stomach like a vicious pincered insect because it was a hope he had to crush. Because otherwise Gin would do something he'd regret forever.

And Gin deserved better than going the way of all his others. Gin deserved more than that. Gin deserved so much more than that.

"So  _be_  with me." Gin begged him. Looking into his eyes with a hopeful smile and a desperation to prove something. Only reiterating the fact that his request was  _not_  coming from a place of desire or love. But a place of fear. Then Gin pleaded breathlessly, gripping Sousuke's hands and holding them to his chest, "Love me."

All the air left Sousuke's lungs at the words.  _Love me._ Like that wasn't what he'd been doing for the past few months they'd been together. But the word obviously meant something different to Gin. Something he just couldn't offer because he respected Gin too much, and he felt Gin deserved better than what he was asking for right now.

"Gin," he said gently, warmly, going for as much softness as he could. Wrapping one set of fingers around Gin's and guiding the other set to Gin's face again. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Gin's eyes welled up again and he watched Gin try to choke back another sob as he wrenched his lovely red eyes away from his face again. And he listened to Gin truly break down and cry in front of him, heartbroken. Gin's whole body shaking with its sobs.

_Kyouka,_ he called out.  _Kyouka, help me. I don't know what to do._

Silence answered him, and his panic grew.  _Kyouka!_

Still more silence. She was holding her tongue.

_What use_ _ **you**_ _are,_ he hissed at the sword spirit.  _Usually you don't fucking shut up._

He closed his eyes and shoved his irritation away.  _Gentleness,_  he told himself.  _Gentleness._

After a mind clearing breath, he refocused on his crying Gin again, and gently pulled his lovely darling into his arms, and held him close. Managing to resist the strong urge to grab Gin and crush him against his body in an embrace.

"No... come on, don't cry now," he soothed. But Gin only sobbed harder. "It hurts me to see you cry."

. . .

Gin tried to choke back another sob. But it left him anyway. Gods, he'd never felt so small and stupid in his whole  _life._  What was he thinking? Aizen didn't want him. How could he? Aizen could have anyone,  _everyone,_  why would he even bother wasting time on him? Why would he even bother when he could have Urahara Kisuke or whoever else strong enough to stand at his side?

But that part he understood. He'd always known on some subconscious level, he wasn't good enough for Aizen-sama. Everybody said so. Everybody sniped behind his back and said he wasn't worthy enough to be at Aizen-sama's side. They loved to remind him of that fact every moment of every day. He knew they were right. It was a fact. But this... the fact that Sousuke  _himself_  didn't find him good or interesting enough for even a quick fuck, a fling or just a one night stand... that stung. Because wasn't that the whole point of this? Of being with him? Wasn't having sex the whole damn point?

That was what Aizen wanted, right?

"I don't understand," Gin sobbed. "Don't... don't you want me? I though' ya said ya wan'ed me."

He lifted his gaze up to look right into Sousuke's eyes, searching for some answers that might be hiding there. "Aint this whayya wan'ed?" he asked, desperately. "Me body?"

He watched Sousuke's eyes soften, caught the pity in his eyes that just made everything ten thousand times worse. He felt like a fool.

"Gin..."

"Why don't you want me, Aizen-sama?" he pleaded, his voice half a wail. "Aint I good enough? I mean, I know I aint nothin' likeyer use to, bu' ain' I a leas' good 'nough ta sleep wit'?"

Gin's lips trembled, and he fought the sob that came out of him. Fought back the tears threatening to roll down his face. But Sousuke was looking at him with a strange mixture of hurt and tenderness and he lost the fight. Descending into another fit of hiccuping sobs.

"Why don't you love me? I'm  _tryin'_ ta be whaya want. I  _really_ am..."

"Oh, Gin," Sousuke sighed softly. Affectionately. Which made no sense. How could Sousuke look at him like that, like he was upset upset by his tears after flat out rejecting him and shooting him down? How could Sousuke hold him so gently, so lovingly? "You already  _are_  what I want."

Gin wailed into Aizen's chest, fingers gripping his clothes.  _How can he_ _ **say that?!**_

"But you  _said."_  Gin told him. "You  _jus'_ said ya don' wanna be wi' me. Don' wanna love me!"

Gin sucked in a breath somewhere between sobs and Sousuke sighed softly. Gin sniffed. "It's cuz I'm ugly aint it?" he asked bitterly. "No 'tractive 'nough." Gin paused to wipe his eyes with the bac of his hand and sniffed.

"S'okay. I know I'mma eyesore. I don' blame ya fer no' wannin' t'be wi' me." He laughed then, somewhat hysterical. "I mean, I'mma mess. Dunno why ya pu'up wi' me t'be hones'. Who would wanna be around me?"

A moment of silence came and went.

"Gin, love," Aizen said warmly, tenderly, like a lover. Only, he wasn't. "I never said that. I do want you."

Gin tried to turn away, but he felt Sousuke's warm, gentle hands slowly turn his head to look up at him again.

"I want you so much." Sousuke continued, voice soft, smiling tenderly. "But not like this."

Gin sniffed again and felt more tears roll down his cheeks. Tears that were quickly brushed away by Sousuke's calloused yet gentle thumbs.

"I don't want  _this_." Sousuke said quietly, brushing fresh tears away before they could roll down his cheeks. Again looking like it hurt to see him cry. Which of course, only made Gin sob harder, cry  _more_  tears. Because he just didn't under _stand._

How could he be what Sousuke wanted? How could he possibly be what Sousuke wanted when he'd just been shot down for offering up his body like he wanted? How could he  _ever_ hope to be good enough for that man? Hurt and inadequate didn't even  _begin_  to cover how he felt. Gin had never felt so unloved and unwanted in his entire life. And Sousuke didn't even seem to care much for the pain that he'd left him in. Didn't care that he was brokenhearted. Had his heart shattered into pieces.

"But you  _don't_." Gin sobbed. "You don' wan' me."

"I do." Sousuke told him. Voice gentle but firm. "So much."

Gin squeezed his eyes shut and placed a hand on Sousuke's, wanting to take it off his skin, but only ended up pressing it against his cheek so he could feel its warmth. Wanting so much to believe the words despite the pain in his heart. A small whimper escaped him.

"You're the  _best_  thing that's happened to me in a long time." Sousuke continued, and Gin's grip on Sousuke's fingers tightened. "And I don't want to ruin what we have by rushing into something you aren't ready for."

Gin studied him, blinking away tears. He seemed to mean it.  _Did_ he mean it?  _Could_  he mean it?

"And for the record," Sousuke added, "I think you're beautiful."

Gin knew he was saying those things to help him feel better, and he knew he should be happy about it. But he couldn't help bursting into tears. And Gin immediately felt himself pulled into those warm arms again, felt the sanctuary and warmth those arms provided as they held him, pulled him close to that warm body. He pressed close into that warm chest, so he could breathe in the man's scent. Elderflower, ink and tea – and something intrinsically, uniquely Sousuke. And somewhere very distantly he heard Aizen sigh, and felt himself being lifted into strong arms and carried across the room and set down on the sofa. Sousuke settled beside him, and gently pulled him into his arms again and held him. Gently stroking his hair.

"No, no. Don't cry, love."

"But- but-" Gin forced words out between body wracking sobs. "You don't want me." He wailed, crying into Sousuke's chest. "If you did you'd- you'd- I can't-" Gin dragged in a deep, painful breath and wailed. "Can't even... _"_

Sousuke shushed him again. "I'll only sleep with you when you're good and ready." he said gently. Playing with Gin's hair tenderly. "I want you to enjoy your experience with me, and you won't if you just force yourself."

Gin paused, trying to regain his ability to breathe again. Thinking about this for a moment. Panic surging through him again.

"But what if I'm  _never_  ready?!" he blurted out, unthinkingly. "What if ya want somethin I jus' can't give ya?!" _What if ya start lookin' elsewhere?_

Gin knew somewhere in his wine addled brain he was revealing far too much now, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. "I don' want ya ta go back to Urahara taichou!" Gin told him, fists tightly clenched around the black fabric of Aizen's uniform. Hands shaking. "Jus' cuz I aint spreadin' me legs fer ya."

. . .

Sousuke sighed, long and hard. "Is that what this is all about?" he asked gently. And Gin nodded into his chest reluctantly. Trying to hide.

"Oh Gin," he smiled, "Why would I want him, when I have you?"

He watched his Gin shrug. "I dunno. Cuz he's better 'en me?" he asked morosely. "Cuz 'e spreads 'is legs like a whore whenever ya want?"

"Gin," he said gently again, "That's ancient history. He's ancient history."

Gin frowned. "Didn'  _look_  like it." he mumbled. Sousuke shushed him again and Gin quieted. But he couldn't help but smile. Gin was cute when he got all jealous and possessive over him. Particularly since there was no reason at all for Gin to feel threatened. Kisuke was ancient history. A page torn from his story while Gin was the whole damn book. When it came to Kisuke Urahara, Sousuke wasn't the least  _bit_ interested in rekindling anything with that infuriating man. Of course, Kisuke had been fun to play with, but in the end he'd gone the way of all his other partners; used and discarded and never seen again.

And he'd grown bored of fucking Urahara Kisuke a long, long time ago.

No, it would be more accurate to say that he'd never really been interested in the first place. He was just a distraction from the tedium. A way to pass the time.

But Gin... his smile softened. Gin was different. For so many reasons that Gin couldn't see.

"Gin, think about it for a minute," he suggested softly, one hand playing with Gin's silver hair casually. "Would I be sitting here right now if I wanted him?"

Gin shrugged sadly. "Ya might." he answered, and then his lovely Gin turned his red eyes up to look at him. And he watched his Gin frown again.

"Don' gimme that look. Like yer hurtin' I'm upset. Like it  _hurts ya_  when I cry." Gin snapped at him, though the impact of it was negated by the fact Gin was still sniffing and his hands were still fisted tightly in his clothes, and Gin's ear was resting right over his heart, listening to an uneven, erratic heartbeat.

"Jus' go," Gin sobbed again. "Go be wit' 'im, cuz ya obviously don' wan'  _me_."

Sousuke sighed softly again. Maintaining his gentleness even though Gin was testing the limits of his patience.

_I don't get why you're not listening, Gin._

_I'm trying to show you the way I feel. But I guess I'm just a hopeless fool who can't even do that._

_But, I guess I have to try._

"I do want you." he repeated.

"You  _liar!_ " Gin wailed into his chest, bawling his pretty little eyes out now.

_Gentleness,_  he repeated to himself.  _Tenderness._ "You aren't listening to me, love." he told Gin, squeezing him as close as physically possible. "I've made my choice already. I want  _ **you.**_  And you don't have to pretend to be anyone else to get my attention because you already have it."

Gin choked on another sob and sniffed. Thankfully seeming to see some semblance of reason. "I don't?" he questioned, somewhat incredulous.

"You don't." Sousuke said tenderly. "You don't have to throw yourself at me, either."

Sousuke lifted his hand up to stroke the back of his lovely Gin's head soothingly. "If you're not ready for that level of physical intimacy, I'll wait until you are. And that's a promise."

Gin sniffed again, digesting his words. Sousuke could practically see the little gears turning inside his darling's head. "Ya will?" he asked, sounding hopeful again.

"Yes." Sousuke smiled. "I promised, didn't I?"

Gin nodded slowly and cuddled up to him, finally seeming to take some of what was said on board. "Ya did," Gin admitted, and the twisted knot in Sousuke's heartspace loosened.

"Because contrary to what you might think," Sousuke added, "I respect you too much to jump your bones before you're ready. And I want you to enjoy your experience with me, like I said. And you won't if you force yourself, and you'll only regret it if you do."

He paused, letting Gin slowly absorb all of this. Still tenderly stroking Gin's hair and holding him close. "Have you had sex before?" he then asked, to which Gin hid his face in his chest and shook his head. No doubt embarrassed by the admission. Of course Sousuke knew this already, had suspected this was the case, but it was another thing entirely to have it confirmed.

"Well," Sousuke said softly, "Then it's even more important you don't rush into this."

He ignored Gin's little whine of embarrassment, and continued. Because they had to have this talk. "I want you to enjoy sex. I want you to enjoy sex with  _me."_

He smirked a little at that, though Gin couldn't see it from his hiding place, buried into his chest. He knew he was probably trying a little too hard to cheer Gin up, but he didn't care as long as it worked. As long as Gin felt less pressure to rush stupidly into sexual intimacy like he had. "I don't want you to feel it's something you have to do to keep me around."

He softened his smile and his gaze at Gin, and softly continued. "I want it to feel good for you. I want our time together to feel amazing. Like the first time I tasted you. Do you remember how good that felt?"

Gin nodded against his chest, fists still clutching him. And he knew Gin's face was bright pink now, though he couldn't see it. But these things needed to be said.

"But what if..." Gin whispered, "What if I'm never ready?"

"You will be." Sousuke assured him. "Just give it time. I can wait."

"But how do you know that?" Gin asked him, emerging from hiding and looking up at him, a flicker of fear in his eyes again. "How  _can_  you know that?"

Sousuke smiled gently at him and brushed the hair from his Gin's eyes. "You feel desire for me," he answered. "You like it when I touch you, when I kiss you. Those desires will grow with time."

Gin thought about this for a moment. "And if I take ten years to be ready for you?" he asked shakily.

"Then I'll wait ten years." Sousuke reassured his lovely Gin, taking a gentle hold of his hand and linking their fingers together. "Because you're worth the wait. In the meantime I'll enjoy just spending time with you."

Gin blinked at him, truly incredulous now. But at least he was smiling again. "You like spendin' time wit' me?"

Sousuke smiled again. Now Gin's fear had been dispelled, he could relax, and let all the residual tension roll away from him. "I do." he echoed. "So stop trying to be someone else. I like  _you..._ just as you are."

"Really?" Gin asked, and Sousuke felt that rush of warmth again, spreading through him at the sight of that smile.

"Really." he smiled. "Because you're perfect the way you are."

He paused again, let his hand gently caress Gin's soft, tear stained cheek again. "And when we do finally make love, when you're ready, it'll be one of the best nights of your life."

Gin's gorgeous red eyes lifted to meet his again, and he watched his Gin's lips tremble. Watched him try to hold himself together. But Gin's eyes were watering, and the effort of it was just too much for his poor, emotional Gin. And so Sousuke just watched his lovely Gin burst into tears and fall to weeping in his arms, sobbing and clinging onto him for grim death. Sousuke sighed softly and just held him tight.

"My Gin..." he murmured softly, hating the way his heart twisted in on itself when Gin cried.

_But at least he's comfortable enough around me to openly weep in front of me._

"So- so you'll stay wit' me?" Gin asked, forcing words out between body wracking sobs.

Sousuke just closed his eyes and inhaled Gin's sweet scent. Unable to imagine a time when he wouldn't want to breathe his Gin in. Hold his Gin in his arms.

"Always." he murmured. At which Gin just devolved into another round of loud hiccuping sobs and Sousuke just sat murmuring soothing words to him until he cried himself to sleep in his arms.

. . .

Once he was sure Gin was finally fast asleep, Sousuke gently got up, lifted Gin up and carried him into the bedroom, quietly settling him into bed and covering him with the duvet so he'd be warm and comfortable. He stood smiling at his darling for a moment, looking so peaceful. He thought about leaving Gin alone to sleep in peace, but he decided against it. He didn't want to spend a moment without Gin in his arms. So quickly and carefully, he lifted the duvet and climbed in beside Gin, pulling him close under the warmth of the covers.

He had to smile when Gin snuggled up to him, even in sleep, and that warmth spread through his chest again.

He gently kissed Gin's forehead and settled in to sleep himself. It had definitely been a trying day. First dealing with Urahara who'd thankfully vanished quickly after Gin thankfully doused him with tea, and now this... he definitely needed to rest.

And if Gin was as drunk as Kyouka said he was, hopefully Gin wouldn't remember any of this, and not be ashamed of anything come tomorrow.


	7. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Business: only owning Cherry, Tsuku and the Heirverse ™. Song Gin sings is Crusher-P's Thunderstorm, though only certain lines are taken/used. Love to Sesh the grammarhound who is a sapphire gem for making sure this didn't look like a piece of shit [at least grammarwise] before I posted.
> 
> Dedicated to Lull for her birthday [Oct 16th]. Much love. Stay awesome. Sorry this is late. 
> 
> Notes: FFE, mid Game era.

 

**Thunderstorm**

Gin sat humming to himself in his armchair, reading through his flower dictionary one evening when the thunder boomed outside. He looked up out of the window and towards the doorway, as a streak of white shot by and vanished under the sofa. He saw the lightning flash and again heard the rumble of thunder outside, promptly followed by pathetic little fox whimpers that just about broke his heart.

"Che-Che? He called softly. Another miserable whimper answered him. Gin sighed softly as the sound of the rain against the windows permeated the living room. Sousuke would be drenched if he were caught out in it.

"I see ya still hate thunderstorms," Gin commented. Cherry just whined, whimpering again with the next crack of thunder.

Gin slid off the chair and onto his hands and knees in front of the sofa, ear to the floor so he could see Cherry's attempt at hiding from the terrible noises. He smiled and stuck his arm underneath, reaching out to her.

"C'mon, come on out, th' storm aint gonna hurt ya."

Cherry eyed him with uncertainty, but crept forward towards him on her belly. When she was close enough, he scooped her out from underneath the chair and lifted her into his arms. Cradling her like he had when she was just a kit and he'd rescued her from a storm like this one.

Lightning flashed outside again, followed by another loud booming of thunder, making Cherry yelp and try to hide herself in Gin's armpit away from the noise.

"Alright, alright now," Gin soothed her softly. "s'just thunder, it aint gonna hurt ya none."

Cherry whimpered and just hid herself further into his armpit. Gin shook his head slowly.

"You big baby," he said gently. "C'mon, come sit with me."

He rose to his feet again and settled himself back into the armchair, Cherry safely snuggled in his arms.

"Did the big noise scare you, Che-Che?"

Cherry poked her head out, whined softly, and lay her head back down on him.

Through the window, Gin caught sight of more lightning, and braced for his pet's reaction to the thunder. As expected, Cherry hid again and started trembling as the thunder rumbled through the house. Gin gently stroked her head and cooed soothingly. "Shh, s'okay baby, s'just noise. Noises won't hurtcha."

He lifted her up so her face was out of his armpit and settled her on his chest, so he could cuddle her better.

"There now, see?" he smiled, giving her a little squeeze. "Yer all safe, nothin's gonna come get ya. No big, bad monsters stompin' through th' house after ya. S'just you an' me."

Cherry lifted her head and looked around, checking for herself. Satisfied that her master was right, she settled back down again and huffed a sigh.

"See, what'd I tell ya?" Gin smiled down at her.

They heard the thunder rumble again, and Gin sat holding her until it stopped.

"I know what I can do," he said brightly, a smile on his lips at his idea. "Shall I sing to drown out that horrible, nasty thunder?"

Cherry yipped softly in the affirmative and Gin chuckled. "A'ight. Settle down an' get comfy, then."

Cherry did as she was told. Gin cleared his throat. "'kay. Ready?"

Cherry snuggled closer to him in answer and he smiled down at her and began to sing.

" **It's raining, it's pouring. Out there it's thunderstorming. It's raining, it's pouring. Out there it's thunderstorming."**

Cherry sighed softly, perfectly content to lie there and listen to his soft singing voice. Lilting and soothing, with just a touch of melancholy.

" **I'll do anything for the eye of the storm. We were a natural disaster in the realest form."**

Gin sighed and stroked her fur soothingly, wishing Sousuke could accompany him on his piano. This song lent itself perfectly to soft, dulcet piano tones. But Sousuke wasn't here so he supposed he'd make do without.

" **I was the lightning, you were the sound that followed me. The storm is coming, streets are flooding but I can't leave."**

He watched his pet close her eyes and slowly drift off to sleep as he sang. He wished Sousuke were here, but again, he'd make do. At least until the man came home. Hopefully the mission wouldn't take too long and he would be back soon.

Until then, he'd wait. And sing his little Che-Che to sleep.

" **It's raining, it's pouring. Out there it's thunderstorming. It's raining, it's pouring. Out there it's thunderstorming..."**

He let his singing die off slowly, and soon there was only the sound of the thunder and the rain hitting the windows. Cherry let out a deep, happy, sleepy sigh and completely relaxed on his lap. Gin smiled tenderly at her and stroked her head gently, resigning himself to not being able to move now just in case he woke her up. Hopefully she'd sleep through the storm and wake up refreshed and ready to play, her fearless self once more. Hopefully by then Sousuke would be back so he could take over and give him a little rest. The little scallywag was running him ragged, so full of energy she was.

He sat back in his chair and softly ran his fingers through Cherry's white fur. He was just drifting off to sleep himself, when the door opened.

"Gin?"

Gin opened his eyes a crack, and dragged himself back to reality.

"Mm... Sou?" he blinked his eyes open, still sleepy, and saw his lover walk into the living room, absolutely soaking wet.

"Well look'at the cat dragged in," Gin smirked. "Wondered when you were comin' back."

Sousuke kept a deadpan expression, water dripping off his hair and down his nose. "Yes, very funny. You are hilarious."

"I am." Gin smiled, more than a touch smug. It was then that he noticed the bag slung over Sousuke's shoulder. "What's in the bag?"

Sousuke gave Gin one of his most enigmatic and charming smiles. "A friend," he said.

Gin raised his eyebrows, a little skeptical. "A friend?"

"A friend."

Sousuke opened the canvas satchel and Gin watched as a small white head poked out of the opening. Dark blue eyes cautiously taking in their surroundings. A set of black-tipped ears twitching.

Gin's face cracked into a massive grin. "Is that a fox?" he asked, unable to hide his excitement.

Sousuke smiled down at the fox in his bag – who also looked like a drowned rat – and nodded. "Yes, it is." he answered. "He got caught in the thunderstorm, too."

Gin smiled softly. "Aw, so you saved him."

"Only after he started following me home."

Gin's smile broadened considerably at the thought of his Sousuke telling the creature to stop following him, and when it persisted, sighing and relenting the way he did with Cherry. And then bundling the sopping wet animal into his bag to keep him out of the rain. Sousuke was a soft touch like that, when it came to foxes.

"Speaking of that, I better get him dried off before he catches some illness." Sousuke said. "Do we have any clean towels?"

"Bathroom," Gin said. And then watched his lover carry the fox – still in the canvas bag – up the stairs.

"Looks like you'll have a new friend when ya wake up, Che-Che," he said softly to the peacefully sleeping fox still curled up on his lap. He couldn't wait to see how they'd get along. And hey, if all went well, maybe there'd be the pitter-patter of tiny little fox paws in the house and baby kits underfoot.

He guessed they'd just have to wait and see.

For now though, Gin would settle for spying on his lover and the new fox. It was always cute to watch and warmed his heart to see the composed Captain Aizen Sousuke turn into a soft mushy thing when it came to a certain little fox. Well... now two certain foxes.

He smiled to himself, gently lifting his sleeping Cherry up and settling her back on the chair to sleep comfortably. It was time to do some spying.

. . .

Gin crept quietly up the stairs – carefully avoiding the creaky one – and stealthily made his way up to the bathroom, pausing just outside the door to listen. And just n time to hear Cherry thundering up the stairs after him. Gin sighed and watched her come prancing over to him, tail in the air.

"I thought you were asleep." he whispered. She just sat down, as if to say  _'that was then. I'm awake now'._

Gin just shook his head. "A'ight you can stay an' watch too. But ya gotta be quiet."

She yipped very softly in agreement. And so Gin opened the door just enough so they could see inside and knelt down to observe.

Gin could see Sousuke drying off his new little companion with a large fluffy towel with a smile on his face.

"There, do you feel better now you're clean and dry?" he asked the fox, who looked up at him and gave a single tail-wag in answer.

"Not a talker, eh?" Sousuke said, the soft smile still spread across his face. "That's alright. I don't like small talk, either."

Gin watched him set the towel aside. The little fox stood quietly and shook the rest of the water off him, to which Sousuke didn't even react. He was too used to bathing Cherry, who was much naughtier.

"Better?" Sousuke asked. The fox yipped and climbed onto Sousuke who just sat holding him.

Gin struggled to keep quiet.

"I guess you're kind of cute," Sousuke mused aloud. Gently stroking his new, yet somewhat damp pet. The fox let out a huge yawn, and Gin and Cherry watched his head droop onto Sousuke's arm, his eyes growing heavier. The fox sighed heavily.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Sousuke said, still stroking the fox. "We'll go sit in the warm and you can sleep."

Gin resorted to covering his mouth to try and keep silent, but a tiny squeak still escaped him. Dammit, it was all just so cute!

"I know you're there so you may as well come in," Sousuke called out to him.

Gin pushed the door open fully and Cherry walked into the bathroom.

"Aw, how'd you know?" Gin whined.

Sousuke smirked. "You have a  _lot_  to learn about cloaking your reiatsu."

Gin sighed, but crawled into the bathroom, too. "Can I see 'im?"

In answer, Sousuke lowered his arms just enough so Gin could see the new fox. Cherry, too, came over and gave him an inquisitive sniff.

"He's cute," Gin said softly, smiling tenderly.

"He is." Sousuke smiled. "Let him sleep, though."

"'Course." Gin nodded. "Ya hear that, Che-Che? No pesterin'."

Cherry huffed a sigh but nonetheless obeyed and sat down.

"Can't wait to fuss him when he's all dry and fluffy," Gin said. Just imagining him running around the house with Cherry. Gin had a feeling he'd fit right in, playing with Cherry. And okay yes, causing all sorts of trouble for Sousuke. "Whatcha gon' call 'im?"

Sousuke thought for a few moments, silent. Mulling over various name choices. Gin watched and waited, knowing better than to interrupt him when he was deep in thought. And names were important decisions.

"Tsuku," he said finally.

"Tsuku?"

"Yes. Because he reminds me of you a bit, and I wanted a masculine version of tsuki, for the moon."

Gin smiled softly at him. "I think it's perfect," he said.


	8. Yule (Christmas special 2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Christmas Special for 2018. Aizen and Gin celebrate their first christmas since growing back together after the affair. Set after my other fic 'Can We Survive This?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Business [because I can't remember for the life of me if I said this here] - I own Heirverse, Foxes and Hellish Voice. And that's all I own. Also if you like what I do please consider buying me a coffee on ko-fi so I can make books, keep myself stocked with caffeine, and support my illustrator.
> 
> a/n: A little late but a Christmas special for 2018. I'm trying not to think about this series being 10 years old in 3 months time... [hopefully the pack and I will be dropping an anthology, so ALL the herverse spam in March :D ]
> 
> Notes: post cwst so late phase 2. Happyfluffy/sappyshippy, and FFE [Foxes Fix Everything] and SGS [silenced gunshots] if you reeeeeealllyyy look. CWST spoilers [duh]. References to Game. Flower language. And WAFF... mostly Waff... okay all waff... cavities for all.
> 
> Enjoy. Much love. See ya'll in 2019 :)

 

**Yule**

Ever since Gin had heard about the little human world custom of giving gifts in December for something called Yule the Seireitei had adopted, he'd wanted to try it. It had seemed to him like a magical holiday. Trees all decorated, roasting chestnuts, mulled wine, the tradition of giving gifts to loved ones... it seemed like the perfect holiday for him and Ran, who'd shared his childlike excitement at the prospect of the holiday.

But that had paled in comparison to the excitement he'd felt at his and Sousuke's first Yule – or as it'd become known, Christmas – celebration living under the same roof. Particularly when they'd decorated the tree together. With the foxes  _'help'_ , of course. Which consisted of running around with stray bits of tinsel, pinching baubles, and generally causing mayhem. Just like every year, really. Every year they got out the tree Gin had made Sousuke buy – because to Gin's horror Sousuke hadn't even had a tree when he'd moved in – and they spent an evening decorating it together. And cuddling by the fire afterwards.

It had been the same this year. Of course, he didn't count the six years since Momo, but... things were better now. And Gin wanted his christmas gift to reflect that. He hoped it would. He also hoped Sousuke wouldn't find it stashed away in the bottom of his drawer in his bedside table. Sousuke was quite nosey when he wanted to be.

. . .

Gin woke up early when the day came. Much earlier than he normally would on a day off. Just so he could wrap up Sousuke's present in secret.

He rolled over in bed when the alarm went off, wide awake despite the ridiculously early hour. He turned it off quickly and, very carefully, slipped out of the bed. Avoiding disturbing his still sleeping partner beside him. Looking very peaceful in his sleep. Gin had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him, to trace the curves and lines of his face.

Gin yawned quietly and stretched his arms above his head. Cherry lifted her head from the bed, where she was curled up with her mate Tsuku, and joined him in yawning and stretching. Smacking her lips as she jumped off the bed and nosed Gin's leg.

Gin smiled down at her and stroked her head gently, before picking up the hot mug of tea from his bedside table that'd been waiting for him. What utterly ridiculous hour in the morning his husband had even woken up at to even make it for him Gin had no idea. But it was very early, or very late, and there was no way of knowing because it was kept warmed by a kidou spell anyway. Either way, Gin wasn't going to question it. He just took his mug without complaint and headed downstairs. Sousuke's Christmas gift in hand and Cherry at his heels. Leaving Sousuke to sleep in peace, snoring away quietly in bed with Tsuku. The pair of them like two snoring bookends.

. . .

Gin yawned again as he settled on the living room floor by the tree, ready to start wrapping Sousuke's gift. Scissors and sellotape on hand and ready to get down to business.

Gin caught Cherry sniffing one of the baubles on the tree and Gin called her away, a quiet warning in his voice.

"Che-Che,  _come 'way_  from th' tree!"

Cherry looked at him sheepishly, and trotted back over to him. Looking wide eyed and innocent.

"Doncha look a me like that." he told her. "I know what yer thinkin' 'bout. Ya aint ta touch the tree."

Cherry huffed softly and lay down beside him. Gin just smiled and stroked her head.

"You know how long it took t'untangle ya from them fairy lights."

Cherry sighed again, as if to say  _'killjoy'._  Clearly not happy she couldn't play about with the pretty baubles and fairy lights on the tree. Gin smiled and shook his head at her.

"Here," he said, reaching for a small piece of tinsel off the tree and tying it around her neck as a glittery makeshift collar. "Have this instead."

The fox yipped happily at him, pleased with her new accessory, and sat wagging her tail at him.

"There now. That better?"

Cherry barked at him again and Gin stroked her soft fur again. "'kay. Now, le'ss get Sou's present wrapped up, ne?"

Cherry thumped her tail on the floor and pawed the roll of wrapping paper, eager to get helping. Gin just laughed affectionately at her antics as he picked up the sellotape and rolled out the wrapping paper. Which Cherry promptly jumped on and tore up. Much to Gin's frustration and amusement. Though mostly frustration. Because it took several attempts to get the gift wrapped up.

But eventually he got it done, and under the tree with the others. Cherry sniffed it when he added it to the pile, so he picked her up before she could 'help' deliver it to Sousuke, and carried her back up to bed for a few more hours of sleep. Hoping Sousuke would like his present.

. . .

Sousuke woke slowly, groaning as his body pulled him into wakefulness. He shifted his limbs to lie more comfortably in the bed and sighed softly. Steadily opening his eyes to spy Gin lying beside him. For once, wide awake before him.

"Mornin'," Gin smiled.

He returned the Cheshire Cat like grin. "Good morning. Enjoying watching me sleep?"

Gin's face flushed a delicate shade of pink at the question, and he chuckled softly.

"I can't help it if yer pleasin' t'look at." Gin quickly countered, laying and gazing at him seductively.

_Nice recovery. It seems you've been taking notes, haven't you, Gin?_

"I guess not." Sousuke answered, giving his Gin a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm sure you're itching to go open your presents."

Gin just answered him with a light-hearted laugh. "Ah, ya got me there, Sou."

Sousuke just smiled softly at him. Because really, they both knew Gin was a big kid when it came to the holidays.

"Race ya downstairs?" Gin asked mischievously.

Sousuke shook his head. "You go. I'll be down in a minute."

Gin kissed him again and called Cherry-chan after him as he went down the stairs.

"C'mon, Che-Che!" he laughed, and the little white fox tore after him, all yips and happy tail wags all the way down.

When he was sure Gin wouldn't be coming back up, he got up quietly and retrieved the little box he'd wrapped up the other day, gently nudged Tsuku awake, and then followed Gin downstairs.

_I hope he likes it,_  he thought.

Kyouka Suigetsu just gave a long-suffering sigh.

. . .

Gin was already on the floor by the tree, holding back a very impatient Cherry from just diving into the pile of presents – admittedly though most of them were for her and Tsuku though, but that was beside the point. The point was she had to wait, and she didn't like it.

Sousuke laughed at the sight. Cherry was wriggling and struggling in Gin's arms, whining piteously.

"Che-Che, no!" Gin told her firmly. "We gotta wait for Sou and Tsu-kun."

Sousuke chuckled. "Well, we're here, so release the beast Gin."

Gin turned suddenly and grinned up at him. "Sou!"

And at that Cherry saw him, leapt up from Gin's arms and launched herself at Sousuke. Landing awkwardly in his arms as he held onto both her and the box. Though thankfully the gift was small. And he'd had a lot of practice in carrying foxes around the house. Tsuku meanwhile padded sedately over to Gin and made himself comfortable in Gin's lap. Quietly enjoying the cuddles he was receiving from Gin.

"Shall we open the presents now, or is that a silly question?" Sousuke asked, a broad smile on his face. Gin beamed up at him and shot him a tender look. And then Cherry yipped and leapt onto the floor again, sticking her nose into the pile of presents under the tree.

"Che-Che says 'silly question'." Gin laughed. Which in turn made Sousuke laugh. Because laughter was infectious and happiness tended to spread like a forest fire.

"Better get started then, ne?"

. . .

The four of them spent the morning together, unwrapping the presents. Cherry tearing hers open and charging around the living room with a various assortment of treats from her many friends in the Soul Society. Tsuku opened his a little more calmly, though he still made a lot of mess with the paper. He joined in on the fun with chasing Cherry, too. Wearing a collar made from glowing fairy lights. Making Gin and Sousuke both laugh as the fluffy foxes picked up their new toys and set off chasing each other around the house. Yipping and growling playfully.

"Oh right, I forgot," Sousuke said, handing over his carefully wrapped up box to Gin. It wasn't a very big box. Quite small in fact. But like Gin always said, size didn't matter. "This is for you."

He watched Gin blink in surprise and smile brightly at him. "Oh, thankyou."

He watched Gin open it carefully.

"It's a box." Gin said.

"Open the box."

Gin did as instructed and opened the little cardboard box, and reached inside with his fingers.

"It's... round?" Gin mused aloud, slowly pulling out the object inside, while Sousuke waited with subdued eagerness. Somewhat nervous.

"Oh," Gin gasped. "Oh, it's lovely."

Sousuke just smiled and watched Gin admire his gift. In his hand was a little cactus in a white ceramic pot. Encased in a kidou bubble to protect both it and Gin's lovely fingers from damage. He'd learnt the hard way how dangerous those desert-dwellers could be. But the look of awe and wonder on Gin's face was worth all the finger pricks. And the recon trip to Huecco Mundo to dig it up.

"Do you like it?" Sousuke asked. Somewhat redundant after Gin's reaction but, it was still nice to confirm it. "It's a night blooming cereus. Also known as Queen of the Night."

Gin grinned at his gift. Admiring it still. "I love it," he said, kissing his lover on the cheek. "Wait, you said it blooms- does that mean-"

Sousuke handed him his flower dictionary, which Gin took, while blushing furiously.

"You  _sure_  you aint a mind reader?" Gin asked teasingly.

"Just very prepared." Sousuke answered, still smiling as Gin flicked through the dictionary that by all rights should have been burned years ago – had it not been for Cherry hiding it and bringing it to Rangiku. He took the plant off Gin while he looked it up.

"Le'see, cactus... cactus... cac- oh."

Sousuke smiled. "Have you found it?"

"Warmth."

"And?" he prompted. Still a teacher gently easing his student into a lesson.

Gin's cheeks coloured further. "A-ardent love."

Sousuke smiled and re-offered the plant to him. Gin lifted his eyes from the book and looked back at him. Smiling tenderly as he took the cactus. A perfect mirror of his own expression. Fingertips gently brushing against his as they had so very, very long ago.

"Thankyou," Gin said softly.

Sousuke kept smiling even as Gin set his little cactus, still inside its protective bubble, onto the coffee table.

"I have something for you, too." Gin said, getting up and walking over to the tree, returning with a thin, flat package of his own. He held it out to Sousuke with a shy smile. "Here. Hope you like it."

He took the gift gently, smile still on his face. Particularly as it looked like cherry had 'assisted' in the wrapping of this package. Given the little claw mark punctures in the paper. "Oh, you know I'll like anything if it's from you." he answered. He probably shouldn't have said that though, because the monster inside his head stirred.

_Ha, as if you weren't enough of a weak, sentimental sap,_  the voice hissed at him. But gin's smile was grounding him, plugging his ears up. And he felt no inclination to listen to it. Not today.

_Shut up,_ he told it calmly.

"Be careful, it's fragile," Gin added, almost as an afterthought. Sousuke was just wondering what it might be, but by then he'd already opened it and the gift was staring him in the face. Killing any words that might have been on their way out of him.

In his hands was a framed photograph, six by four inches, of him, Gin, and their two foxes, all together. Posing for a family photo. All smiling. All happy.

Sousuke had to swallow the  _very large lump_  in his throat. "Oh, Gin..."

After a moment to compose himself again, he lifted his eyes from the photograph to Gin's face, catching sight of the loving smile there.

"Do you like it?" Gin asked, hopeful and nervous both at once.

"I love it." Sousuke said softly.

The voice spat at him.  _Sentimental fucking_ _ **sap.**_

_Fuck off,_ was Sousuke's succinct reply.

"I figured since the one we had of us and Che-Che got..." Gin began, pausing to clear his throat. "Destroyed," Gin looked away for a moment, and Sousuke was glad Gin hadn't added the ' _by me'_ on the end of that. "That you might want a replacement." Gin finished. Beaming at him again. "What do you think? I thought it mi-"

Sousuke had set the photograph on his lap while Gin was talking and cut Gin off mid-sentence by pulling him into a very warm, very unexpected embrace.

"It's perfect," he whispered. "Thankyou."

He didn't have to see Gin's face to know his darling was smiling.

"Anytime, Aizen-sama." Gin answered softly. Making warmth rush through Sousuke's whole body and a small, tender smile bloom on his face.

_Pussy._ The voice spat. And again, his succinct reply was,  _Fuck off._


	9. Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: A possible Game scene but I don't know what to do with it yet
> 
> Notes: 'Game' spoilers [duh]. Shameless waff and shipping. And flower language yay. Also unimagnative title is unimaginative.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

**Strawberry**

Aizen sat at his desk, pressing a bag of ice against his black eye. Cursing that wretched Kisuke Urahara for all he was worth. Which apparently wasn't much, given the black eye, bruised ribs and general unsteadiness he'd acquired during their brawl because he'd left himself open. Like an idiot.

 

He lifted the ice bag away and gingerly touched the bruising around his eye with his fingertips, wincing at the pain. He hadn't looked in the mirror yet, but from the feel of it the bruise would be massive. Not that it mattered. He'd managed to defend his Gin's honour, land a few hard punches, and warn that fucker off, so he could chalk it down as a success. He just hoped Gin wasn't too angry at him for starting unnecessary fights. Ah, on second thought, Gin had grown up Rukon too. So he doubted Gin would say anything about it. Gin might have a few words to say about his bruises, though. His Gin could be quite soft like that sometimes. Even if he did grow up in the outer Rukongai districts.

 

It was part of why he loved Gin, though. Not that he'd admit that, of course.

 

He smiled to himself at the thought of his lovely Gin and pressed the bag of ice back onto his eye. He hoped it wouldn't swell up too much. Kyouka Suigetsu could hide the shiner from the outside world, he knew. But it would still be uncomfortable if his eye swelled shut. For one thing it would impede his vision. And then how would he look at his sweet Gin?

 

A knock on the door brought him back to reality, and he looked up with his good eye to see Gin standing unobtrusively in the office doorway. Holding a plant in a little pot. Though from this distance and with only one good eye, he couldn't see what kind of plant it was.

“Hey,” Gin said gently. “Can I come in?”

Aizen nodded. “Of course.”

 

Gin walked in quietly with the plant and set it on his desk. Aizen tried to smile at him and winced at the pain. Damn, he'd forgotten how badly black eyes stung. Gin gently laid a hand on his head.

“Bet that smarts,” Gin said. “You okay?”

“Few bruises but I'll live.” he replied. Trying to shrug it off. _Tis but a scratch,_ he wanted to joke. But he just didn't have it in him. He was too beaten up to play it off. Instead he glanced at the plant on the desk. “That for me?”

Gin nodded. “Yep. A lil thankyou fer whalin' on Urahara fer me.”

 

Gin smiled sheepishly and Aizen grinned despite the pain. If Gin was happy, he decided, the beating was worth it.

 

“What is it?” he asked.

“Strawberry.” Gin answered, smiling shyly. “Look, you can see the fruit forming.”

“Yes, I can see.” Aizen smiled softly. _Strawberry. In our language: 'esteem and love'._

“I hope ya like it.” Gin said.

Aizen just smiled again. “Thankyou Gin. It's lovely.” he said, finding Gin's hand with his own. “And I do so love strawberries. Perhaps we can share them sometime.”

Gin broadened his smile, flushed pink, and Aizen softened his expression. Yeah, getting kicked and bruised was definitely worth it.

 

 


	10. Tetsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Business: Spunky0ne owns Tetsuya. I own Cherry&Tsuku and yes they come as a matching pair.   
> A/n: a thing for Spunky. Enjoy.   
> notes: FFE. Idk if this is heirverse just have a thing.

 

**Tsuku, Cherry, and Tetsuya**

 

It was a hot, lazy summer afternoon, and Tetsuya lay back on the grass and sighed. Was it so much to ask for the Kuchiki elders to treat him with a little respect? Hell, he wasn't asking for the moon and the stars – just a little basic courtesy. But it seemed that was beneath those stuffy old aristocrats.

 

_Oh well. At least the servants treat me with some genuine courtesy..._ he thought. _And Byakuya. At least they address me by my name and care about me. Even though a large part of that is just family duty. Because I'm Byakuya's cousin._

 

He sighed again and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. Sometimes he wished for a real friend, who would love him regardless of his newly elevated status as a Kuchiki. He blew out the air in his lungs and closed his eyes. Maybe if he took a little nap he might feel better. Tetsuya decided that was the best course of action and slowly let his mind drift away into that blissful place between sleep and wakefulness.

 

He was just reaching that dreamlike state, and feeling quite relaxed. Even wiggling his toes as he lay comfortably on his back, arms by his sides. He was just thinking that this was the life; being in the peacefulness of the meadow with the birdsong for background music. He sighed contentedly. This. This was the life. Peace. Quiet. What more could he ask for on a day like this?

 

His peace, however, didn't last very long. Because very shortly after he'd drifted off to sleep, he felt something land on his belly with great force. Shoving all the air out of him and jolting him awake with the pain of the impact. A garbled 'oof' sound coming out of him.

Startled, Tetsuya clutched his stomach and scanned the area for the culprit. Ready to leap into action if the need arose.

 

He half expected an angry assailant or maybe just some kids goofing around with a ball they were kicking about.

 

He did not expect two little white foxes yipping and playing together.

 

Tetsuya rubbed his eyes and looked again. Surely there couldn't be _foxes_ here. He didn' even know animals could come to the soul society. But it was true and they were _here._ And oh gosh, they were so cute playing and chasing each other like that, Tetsuya just wanted to eat them up.

 

“Oh, you two are just the cutest things,” he said, smiling at the pair of them. Instantly they stopped playing and looked at him. Giving Tetsuya a proper look at them.

 

The first one was s pure snowy white all over, and she stood with her head held high. Regal, like a queen. Her violet eyes meeting his and looking straight into his heart. Her companion – mate, rather, as Tetsuya knew courtship behaviours among animals well – stood a little taller and longer legged. But he was no less striking. His eyes were a a deep, dark ocean blue, and his gaze was deeply intriguing. It was almost as if the fox were analysing him. His body too, was white like his mate's. But his paws, ear tips, and the end of his tail were a sooty black. As if the creature had been dipped in ink or charcoal. Indeed his tail looked like a paintbrush. And he most certainly looked the part of a king, standing beside his queen.

 

The foxes stared at him for a moment, before advancing slowly towards him, sniffing curiously. He held out his hand to them, and the female approached to sniff his fingers. The male watched him carefully, and satisfied that no harm would come to his mate, followed suit. The both of them tickling Tetsuya's fingers with their cool noses. Making him giggle.

 

“Oh, aren't you two just beautiful,” Tetsuya whispered as the foxes stepped closer. Nosing him as they approached. Gently enclosing on his personal space until they were brushing up against him.

“Oh, that's very close,” Tetsuya said, just before they started stepping on him. And then climbing on him.

“Erm, okay guys, that's...” Tetsuya said, a little nervous at how close to him they were. “Guys...”

 

But the foxes didn't care. They just kept sniffing him, clambering all over him. Nosing and sniffing and wagging their tails. Investigating him quite thoroughly. Eventually pressing their noses onto his face and hair as he laughed. Their whiskers were quite ticklish.

 

“What're you two doing, sniffing me to death?” he asked. And the female fox licked his cheek. Making him blush a little. And then, very hesitantly at first, Tetsuya reached out and gently hefted the vixen into his arms for a cuddle, marvelling at her.

“Oh, your fur's so soft!” he smiled. The other fox looked at them, and Tetsuya brought him in for cuddles, too. Not wanting him to feel left out.

 

And that was how they sat for a little while. Perfectly happy in each other's company. Tetsuya slowly stroking their fur as they fell asleep on him. And quite quickly he forgot all about his troubles with the Kuchiki elders.

 

He was utterly content to just sit with them all day. But that wasn't in the cards as somewhere nearby he could hear the voice of Gin Ichimaru calling.

 

“Cherry! Tsuku!” and then the man himself stomping through the long grass. Both foxes instantly looked up at Gin, and Tetsuya's gaze followed theirs.

“Oh, so that's your master, huh?” he said. And the vixen – Cherry – yipped in agreement. The fox – Tsuku – flicked his ears. Gin walked over to them, a little out of breath.

“There you two are,” he said, looking slightly exasperated at the creatures. “Been lookin' fer you's all day.” Gin sighed. Then he smiled, looking at Tetsuya.

“Makin' new friends?”

Tetsuya's cheeks coloured. “So-sorry. I was just resting and they just came over.”

 

Gin smiled. “Guess ya must've looked lonely,” he said. “they can smell loneliness and isolation a mile away.”

Tetsuya nodded. “I guess I am,” he admitted. Gin nodded.

“Tetsuya, right?”

He nodded. Because Gin seemed like the kind of person who needed more friends, too. Gin smiled brightly. “Well, Tetsuya, do you an' yer new friends wanna come have tea? I'm sure Sousuke wouldn't mind us having an extra guest.”

 

Tetsuya blinked. “Sousuke? Aizen Sousuke?”

Gin's smile softened. “My husband, yes.”

“Oh.” Tetsuya gasped quietly. He'd certainly heard rumours, but... still, it was a little shocking to hear they were true. He really wasn't one for spreading or listening to mindless gossip, but sometimes he caught the odd snatches of it. Perhaps Gin could tell that and that was why he admitted that to him. It certainly felt like a well-kept secret. But he shook the thought away and smiled back at Gin.

“I'd love to come to tea.” he said.

 

Gin smiled brightly. “Well c'mon, then. Let's go.”

 


End file.
